Angel nocturno
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: El amor y la venganza... dos fuertes razones por que vivir ¿Cual eliges tú?
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

Desde tiempos antiguos, una raza de seres camina desde la oscuridad entre los humanos. Entes que poseían una vida eterna, criaturas que nacieron junto con la misma tierra y seguirán aquí incluso después que la humanidad desaparezca. A través de los siglos fueron nombraros con múltiples nombres… pero son conocidos entre nosotros como vampiros.

Para la mayoría de los hombres, los vampiros eran solo un mito, una leyenda que les contaban a los niños para asustarlos. Sin embargo, hay quienes conocen de su existencia.

Saben que esos hijos de la noche están asechando desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad, aguardando a su próxima victima, esperando saciar su eterna sed de sangre. Para ellos, la sangre es vida.

Pero también entre los no muertos rondan leyendas, una de ellas habla de un vampiro distinto a todos ellos. Uno que los cazaba, los exterminaba uno a uno, dejando una solitaria rosa roja como única prueba de su presencia. Nadie sabe qué era lo que le motivaba a atacar a los suyos, si es que ese vampiro existe. Muchos hablan de locura, otros de venganza, pero todos los que creen en él lo llaman… "El ángel nocturno…"


	2. Esos ojos

Capitulo 1

_Capitulo 1_

_Esos ojos…_

Era una noche sin luna en la ciudad de Tomoeda, una joven corre a través del parque pingüino. Sus ojos reflejan un temor enorme; y la razón era que aquella chica corría por su vida. Una sombra que me movía velozmente tras ella, logrando alcanzarla. La chica entonces, logra ver a su atacante envuelta en todo su temor. Era un hombre cuyo rostro presentaba una horrible expresión, y sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante, los que le causaban un miedo infinito.

-No debiste huir pequeña… -decía aquel extraño sujeto-. No me gusta la comida rápida.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme ir! –suplicaba la chica llorando desesperadamente.

La joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda, recordaba entonces cómo había llegado a tal terrible situación: caminaba rumbo a su hogar cuando un hombre, aparentemente mayor de edad, se le acercó con intenciones de conquistarla. Cómo lo hacia una manera bastante vulgar, la chica lo ignoró.

Entonces, aquel hombre insistió con más fuerza, hasta que ella le hizo muestra su desprecio de una manera frontal y precisa.

-¡No quiero ir a ningún lado con usted! ¡Déjeme de molestar o llamaré a la policía!

La joven descubriría que fue mala idea hacerlo enfadar, ya que vio con sus propios ojos como ese sujeto se convertía en un monstruo. Entonces ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el parque, en un desesperado intento por salvar su vida.

Ahora esa criatura estaba sobre ella, grandes colmillos emergían de su boca amenazando enterrarlos en el cuerpo de la aterrada joven. Algo era seguro, la chica iba a morir.

En ese instante algo detuvo al engendro, a centímetros de clavar sus feroces colmillos en el cuello de su victima. Aquel temible sujeto tuvo un fuerte estremecimiento, solo la sensación que recorre el cuerpo de un vampiro al sentir la presencia de otro de ellos. Sin soltar a su victima, ese demonio de ojos rojos inspeccionó a su alrededor. Se había tomado demasiadas molestias por su presa, como para querer compartirla.

-¡¿QUIEN ESTÁ ALLÍ?!

La niña de ojos verdes tenía una mezcla de miedo y confusión. No entendía la actitud de su atacante, sufría al no saber qué sería de ella y ahora aquel monstruo parecía gritarle a la misma noche. Entonces lo vio, una figura que emergía de entre las sombras. No se distinguía con claridad, parecía una forma humana, un hombre joven envuelto en lo que aparentaba ser una capa oscura, negra como esa noche sin luna.

-¿Acaso quieres comer? Pues espera si sobra algo de este caramelo. –fanfarroneaba el monstruo con su presa.

-Ayu… da… -murmuraba la niña llorando desconsoladamente.

Aunque no podía distinguir su rostro, la chica pudo observar los ojos de ese joven. Eran rojos brillantes cómo los de su atacante, esos ojos rojos que le causaban tanto temor.

Pero esos ojos no la miraban a ella, sino a él, al vampiro que estaba por quitarle la vida a la joven. Se acercaba a ellos con paso firme, y en su mano izquierda sostenía algo parecido a un bastón, deteniéndose a unos diez metros de ambos.

-Deja ir a la chica… -decía firmemente ese enigmático joven.

-¿Qué… qué dijiste? –preguntaba el monstruo confundido.

-Deja ir a la chica si es que no quieres morir…

-¿Acaso estás demente? –exclamaba el vampiro lleno de ira-. ¡SOMOS VAMPIROS! ¡MATAMOS HUMANOS, NO LOS PROTEGEMOS!

-No lo repetiré otra vez… déjala ir o morirás. –afirmaba el valiente muchacho.

-¡¡ME COMERÉ TU MALDITO CORAZÓN!! –gritaba el vampiro tan fuerte que parecía que la ciudad entera pudo escucharlo.

Olvidándose de su victima, el monstruo se abalanzaba en un fugaz y feroz ataque, hacia el vampiro que lo desafió. La niña fue testigo de algo que jamás olvidaría, en un instante se escuchaba el sonido de un viento cortante. Observaba como aquel bastón que el joven misterioso sostenía en sus manos era en realidad una filosa espada, que rápidamente volvía a guardarla dentro de su vaina. La chica solo logro ver cómo caía el cuerpo del monstruo al suelo, con su cabeza separada de él para después volverse cenizas.

Lentamente el enigmático muchacho se acercaba a la joven de ojos verdes, que aún temerosa, no comprendía lo ocurrido. Su miedo desaparecía solo cuando su joven salvador le tendía la mano para ayudarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntaba el héroe amablemente.

-Este… si… gracias… -le respondía la chica confundida.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez…

La niña notaba que los ojos del valiente caballero habían cambiado. Ya no eran rojos, sino de un color parecido al chocolate. Un sentimiento muy extraño envolvía nuevamente a la muchacha, no sabia que era exactamente pero de algo estaba segura: no era temor. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, aquel noble vampiro se esfumaba envuelto en una ráfaga de viento. Solamente dejaba caer una rosa roja, como única muestra de su presencia.


	3. ¿Quien es él?

Capitulo 2

_Capitulo 2_

_¿Quién es él?_

Las clases comenzaban en el instituto Seijô, los chicos y chicas se reunían en sus aulas para conversar e iniciar la jornada de clases. En una de ellas, sentada junto a la ventana, se encontraba la joven de cabellos castaños. Era la misma muchacha que la noche anterior fue atacada por un vampiro y fuese rescatada por otro, aún más misterioso. Sus pensamientos no se encontraban allí en la sala de clases, solo tenia la mirada fija en aquella rosa roja que dejó su salvador.

-Kinomoto…

"¿Quién es él? ¿Qué era él?" muchas preguntas giraban por su mente. Solo de una cosa estaba segura en ese momento: lo que vivió fue lo más increíble que jamás experimentó.

-Kinomoto…

No podía sacar de su mente esos ojos color chocolate, los que antes eran rojos y le causaban tanto temor, pero ahora les causaba un sentimiento calido. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero jamás los olvidaría.

-¡KINOMOTO! –

Aquel grito logró hacer volver a la niña a la realidad, que sobresaltada observa como todos sus compañeros la miraban, unos con burla, otros con desaprobación y algunos con sorpresa. En frente de ella su profesor, quien se llamaba Yoshiyuki Terada, que la miraba severamente.

-Kinomoto, la he estado llamando para que venga al frente y resuelva esta ecuación. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

-Hoe… lo… siento… profesor… -dijo la muchacha completamente avergonzada-. Este… es qué anoche no pude dormir bien.

-Creo que debería meditar la importancia de descansar señorita, afuera del salón… -dictó el maestro con firmeza.

-Sí, profesor…

La niña caminó lentamente hacia fuera del aula, ante la mirada de sus compañeros. Siempre había sido algo desatenta en clase, no por ser rebelde sino que le interesaban más la música y los deportes, donde ella era experta en gimnasia artística. Sakura Kinomoto a sus 15 años era miembro del equipo escolar del instituto, y ya era la orgullosa poseedora de varios premios. Pero si alguien pensara que ella era engreída por ello, estaría completamente equivocado ya que Sakura era la niña más inocente y gentil de toda la escuela.

Aun así, y gracias a qué ella se distraía con gran facilidad, la señorita se ganaba algún castigo, como en aquel momento que se encontraba parada al lado de la puerta de su salón. Suspiraba al pensar que su madre recibiría otra nota de atención, la chica trataba de poner todo de su parte para evitarlo, pero recibía al menos una nota de esas por semana.

Entonces allí lo vio; a través del cristal del pasillo, lo observó caminar hacia donde estaba ella. Era él, su joven salvador, su gallardo caballero pero… ¿acaso no era un vampiro? ¡Si los vampiros no pueden salir al sol! Sin embargo, allí estaba él. No podía equivocarse, ya que eran los mismos ojos de chocolate que tanto admiraba.


	4. Mi profesor es

Capitulo 3

_Capitulo 3_

_Mi profesor es…_

Sakura aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; su gallardo caballero, su misterioso salvador se encontraba en frente de ella pero ¿acaso no era él un vampiro? Si así era, ¿por qué estaba allí, siendo de día? Algo no estaba bien.

Cualquiera diría que la niña estaba confundida, que se había equivocado pero ella estaba muy segura que ese joven era su enigmático héroe, ya que jamás se olvidaría de aquellos ojos de chocolate.

La muchacha se quedó observándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista. Quiso seguirle pero en ese instante su profesor abrió la puerta, para que ella entrara y se uniera a la clase nuevamente.

Aún cuando pudo continuar con sus lecciones, su mente divagó, inundada por preguntas sobre el joven que la salvó la noche anterior. Ni siquiera notó cuando el profesor Terada dio término a su clase, sin antes anunciar que tendrían un nuevo profesor. Los comentarios entre los alumnos fueron intensos, ya que su profesor de química se había tomado un tiempo de licencia por enfermedad, y ahora tendrían un suplente.

-¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! –gritó Naoko, una de sus amigas.

Naoko Yanagisawa era una de sus mejores amigas dentro del instituto, y compartía mucho ella ya que estaban juntas dentro del equipo de gimnasia rítmica escolar. De cabellos castaños lisos y ojos cafés, siempre usaba gafas ya que era muy aficionada a la lectura.

-¿Hoe…? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la niña, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? Hoy estás más distraída qué nunca. –reclamó su amiga-. Te preguntaba, cómo crees que sea el nuevo profesor de química.

-¿Tendremos un nuevo profesor? –dijo la flor de cerezo asombrada.

-¿Hola…? Tierra llamando a Sakura… -se burlaba la niña de gafas-. ¿Acaso no escuchaste al profesor Terada decirlo? ¡Ojala sea lindo!

-Perdona, pero deliras Naoko. –afirmó la flor de cerezo-. ¡De seguro que es un viejo cascarrabias!

-Por favor Sakura, no me rompas la ilusión…

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando el director del instituto entró al salón donde estaba Sakura, haciendo un anuncio importante y esperado.

-¡Atención chicos! Como saben, el profesor Tsutsumi se ha tomado un tiempo de licencia por su enfermedad, así que desde hoy tienen a un nuevo profesor. –dijo mientras le indicaba a alguien que entrase-. Él es el profesor Li, que a partir de ahora les enseñará química.

La muchacha no podía salir de su asombro, su misterioso héroe era su nuevo maestro de química. También el resto de los alumnos se encontraban en ese estado: las chicas estaban enamoradas por que su nuevo profesor era muy guapo, y los chicos se asombraron de lo joven que se veía. Parecía un alumno, unos de ellos.

-Muchas gracias director.

-Los dejaré solos para que se conozcan mejor. –se despidió el director.

Los suspiros de las niñas llenaban el salón, todas menos de una que lo observaba detalladamente, necesitaba saber si era él, quien la salvo. Quería saber la verdad.


	5. El secreto de mi profesor

Capitulo 4

_Capitulo 4_

_El secreto del profesor…_

Había transcurrido una semana desde la llegada del sexy profesor de química, y ya gozaba de un club de fans propio muy a su pesar. Efectivamente, el apuesto maestro arrancaba los corazones de todo el cuerpo femenino sin importar si eran profesoras o alumnas, pero extrañamente a él no le importaba. A todas menos a una chica, Sakura.

Ella sabía que detrás de ese apuesto rostro y esa actitud seria se escondía algo más siniestro, más oscuro. Dedicó su tiempo a seguirlo, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había conseguido nada, ya que siempre que lo seguía, el joven desaparecía misteriosamente como si se lo llevara el viento.

Al menos, hasta este día…

La joven Kinomoto entraba apresuradamente al instituto ya que, gracias a su obsesión por el profesor Li y su natural torpeza, se olvidó de un libro que debía leer. Pero mientras se dirigía a su salón vio que en el laboratorio de química algo ocurría. Lentamente, y procurando no hacer ruido, se acercó a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vio algo que la sorprendió: el maestro Syaoran estaba trabajando mezclando sustancias que jamás había visto.

El joven se encontraba muy concentrado trabajando es su proyecto, tanto que parecía no notar que estaba siendo observado. Después de unos momentos pareció que aquella sustancia que trabajaba Syaoran, con la apariencia de un líquido rojo, ya estaba lista. Entonces, Li se quitó la camisa negra que traía dejando a su espectadora con la boca abierta.

Sakura vio el dorso atlético de su maestro, con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Sus hormonas la traicionaban, haciéndole olvidar el por qué lo observaba. Eso fue hasta que el joven se inyectó un poco de esa sustancia en su brazo con una aguja hipodérmica. El rostro serio de Syaoran por un momento reflejó dolor, quizás acusado por ese líquido rojo, fue tanto su sufrimiento que cuando abrió sus ojos, ya no eran los de antes: eran de color rojo, rojo como la misma sangre.

El impacto de ver aquellos ojos provocó que la muchacha hiciera ruido, por haber golpeado un cesto de basura al dar unos pasos atrás, ruido que escuchó Syaoran quien quedó mirando fijamente a la espía. Sakura aterrorizada por ello, sólo pensó en huir muy lejos de allí. Pero antes que llegara la puerta del edificio, su maestro apareció de la nada en frente de ella.

-¿Qué viste? –preguntó Syaoran visiblemente molesto.

-Pero… yo…

-¡Respóndeme!

Antes los ojos de la muchacha apareció la afilada hoja de una espada, era larga y parecida a las que usaban los antiguos samuráis. Sakura la reconoció en medio de su temor, era la misma espada que usó su héroe cuando la salvo del monstruo que la atacó, que ahora la amenazaba ya que estaba a milímetros de su cuello.

-Por ultima vez… ¡Respóndeme! –gritó por última vez el enfurecido profesor.

-No… no me mates… -la muchacha cerró sus ojos para llorar desconsoladamente.

Entonces algo le pasó al corazón de Syaoran al ver a la niña totalmente aterrada, por primera vez sentía que se había convertido en el ser que más odiaba. Así que en ese momento el joven bajó su arma para después regresarla a su vaina. Sakura abrió sus ojos, al ver que el tiempo pasaba, y se encontró sola. Syaoran estaba alejándose de ella lentamente, no sin antes decirle:

-Perdóname por asustarte pero es mejor para ti que te alejes de mí…

La flor de cerezo no podía entender ese cambio de actitud del vampiro diurno, ni tampoco ese líquido rojo que preparó. Se quedó allí, sentada en frente de la puerta del colegio mirando hacia donde el joven había caminado, pensando. Recordaba cuando la salvó del vampiro que quería matarla, ahora no entendía lo que pasó, solo estaba segura que él no era malo.


	6. Mi destino ligado a ti

Capitulo 5

_Capitulo 5_

_Mi destino ligado a ti…_

La noche llegaba con su luna llena y sus estrellas que iluminaban el cielo. Una sombra recorría la ciudad velozmente; un joven usando una capa negra vigilaba las calles buscando a su presa. Hasta que sus ojos rojos lo ubican… todo pasa muy rápidamente y un vampiro más que termina convertido en cenizas: el ángel nocturno volvía a atacar.

Esta noticia llegó a oídos de un grupo de vampiros, escondidos en una mansión a las afueras de Tomoeda, y estaban molestos por la cantidad de engendros que el joven vengador había logrado exterminar.

-¡Otro vampiro muerto en la ciudad! –gritó uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién diablos fue? –preguntó otro sorprendido por la noticia.

-Fue el ángel nocturno... se encontró una rosa roja al lado de las cenizas.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Ningún vampiro se atrevería a eliminar a otro de nuestra raza!

-¡Pero fue él! ¡Fue él!

-¡Ya tranquilícense todos! –se escuchó una voz femenina muy sensual pero a la vez muy fuerte.

Todos los monstruos quedaron en silencio ante la presencia de aquella vampiresa, una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y mirada seductora. Vestida con un provocativo traje negro, con cierto estilo oriental que aparentaba estar pintado a su esbelto cuerpo, bajaba por las escaleras, seguida por su protegida; una joven niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, una bella amatista.

A pesar de ello, esa mujer era respetada y temida por los demás engendros. Indiscutiblemente era la jefe de los vampiros.

-Tranquilícense, primero debemos averiguar bien si es el ángel nocturno el responsable de ello. –dijo aquella vampiresa-. Revisen toda la ciudad y encuéntrenlo.

-Y luego lo matamos ¿Verdad, mi señora? –agregó uno de sus sirvientes.

-No… lo quiero vivo… -respondió la sensual mujer.

-Pero… señora…

-¿Alguna duda con mi orden? –dijo la seductora dama mirándolo fijamente con sus aterradores ojos rojos.

-No… mi señora. –contestó el vampiro atemorizado.

El poder que tenia esa mujer era asombroso, ya que debajo de ese rostro seductor se escondía el más sanguinario monstruo capaz de la más terribles cosas. Sin embargo habían dos cosas en su oscura vida que amaba: su protegida, la niña amatista que adoraba y desataba su más intensa pasión y aquel joven que hacia siglos atrás se le escapó de sus manos. El único vampiro que no pudo poseer.

Pero a pesar de la advertencia, Sakura no pensaba alejarse de su profesor. Quería conocer más de aquel vampiro que lograba caminar entre los humanos a la luz del día. También quería saber su actitud de aquel día cuando él, que la había salvado, en esa ocasión la amenazó.

La muchacha continuaba con sus seguimientos dentro y fuera del colegio, pero ya no se molestaba en ser precavida ya que sabía perfectamente que Syaoran sabía de su presencia. El joven profesor tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima, mientras ellos dos estuvieran en el instituto, ya que le parecía intrigante que una niña como ella fuese tan insistente, a pesar de sus advertencias.

-Kinomoto… ¿Qué quieres de mí? –le preguntó Syaoran un día cuando su paciencia parecía acabar.

-Bueno… yo… -la chica dudaba en responder-. Yo quiero saber si fue usted el que me salvó esa noche en el parque.

-Y si fuera él… ¿Qué harías?

-Te daría las gracias –dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia-. Si hubiera algo que pueda hacer por usted…

-Solo aléjate de mí.

-No… -respondió la chica firmemente.

-¿No? ¿Acaso no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? –preguntó el joven con una mezcla de ira y confusión.

-No, por eso quiero saber todo de usted. –contestó Sakura con firmeza.

Syaoran la vio fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento un recuerdo de su pasado llegó a su mente. Una mujer que fue muy importante para la vida del vampiro, y que él creía que ya había olvidado y así, casi con resignación, se acerco a la niña y tomándole el hombro le dijo:

-Está bien… pero no quiero que estés en peligro así que me harás caso en todo.

-Claro. –le respondió Sakura con una dulce sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar levemente a su profesor.

-Vamos, se hace tarde. –le dijo el joven-. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Mientras comenzaban el camino hacia el hogar de Sakura, el muchacho parecía tener un presentimiento con respecto a su alumna: que su destino ya estaba ligado al de ella. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía temor por su seguridad, ya que todo ser que estuviera a su lado sufría el mismo destino…

Morir…


	7. Destino

Capitulo 6

_Capitulo 6_

_Destino…_

Ya era de noche y a pesar de que el camino desde el instituto hacia la casa de Sakura no era largo, por alguna extraña razón esta vez parecía el trayecto más extenso del mundo. Una rara sensación mantenía a Syaoran en silencio, más de lo normal. Eso no pasó desapercibido por la chica, quien intentaba cambiarle el ánimo a su profesor.

-¿Y…? ¿Crees que podré aprobar este semestre? –dijo la niña intentando romper el hielo.

-¿Ehh…? ¿Qué dices…?

-Nada… -suspiró Sakura algo desilusionada.

Entonces, y sin previo aviso, el joven vampiro se detuvo mostrando a la niña sus ojos rojos. Syaoran había sentido ese estremecimiento que sólo la presencia de otro vampiro puede producir. La flor de cerezo supo que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Profesor…?

-Escóndete… -alcanzó a decir el joven antes de elevarse en el aire de un salto.

El joven Li se posó sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano, un estacionamiento publico, y allí espero. Al mismo tiempo, la muchacha corrió hacia donde éste se encontraba, no pensaba por ningún motivo perderse aquel encuentro, por más peligroso que resultase.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el engendro apareciera en frente de Syaoran, parecía un personaje salido de una película de pandilleros, un punk o algo parecido. Ambos seres no se quitaban la mirada de encima, ambos buscaban una confrontación.

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro… -murmuró el monstruo-. ¿Dónde dejaste tu presa?

-Estás muy equivocado ¡Yo no tengo ninguna presa! –contestó Syaoran firmemente.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y esa dulce niña la que te acompañaba? –dijo el vampiro muy seguro de sí mismo-. ¿Acaso no quieres compartirla?

-¿Acaso nos seguiste desde el instituto?

-Siempre busco presas cerca de los colegios pero sentí la presencia de otro vampiro, así que espere… -contestó aquel sujeto-. Dime, ¿dónde la dejaste?

-Te equivocas, ella no es mi presa y tú morirás aquí… -exclamó el joven vampiro, preparándose para una nueva batalla.

El engendro vio sorprendido cómo Syaoran se transformaba para enfrentarlo. Al no tener su espada consigo, el intrépido héroe se vio obligado a usar las habilidades que detestaba usar: sus manos se convirtieron en largas garras y sus colmillos crecieron aún más, entonces su rival dijo algo que lo desconcertó.

-Ya entiendo… ¡Eres aquel que mi ama mencionó!

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dices?

-¡Tú eres ese vampiro que no ataca a los humanos! ¡Aquel que nos caza como animales! ¡Eres el ángel nocturno! –gritó esa cosa fuertemente.

-¡Vaya…! Me conoces… -comentó irónicamente.

-Mi ama estará feliz cuando le lleve tu cabeza como un regalo…

-Inténtalo…

Cuando Sakura logró llegar al lugar, la batalla ya había empezado. No lograba ver con claridad ya que ambos seres se movían con una gran velocidad, Syaoran evitaba fácilmente los ataques de su rival, que enfurecido, intensificaba la fuerza de sus golpes. La muchacha estaba sorprendida al ver a su profesor combatir, lamentablemente él también la vio, haciéndole perder la concentración por un segundo.

-Sakura… -dijo Syaoran al verla.

En ese instante de distracción fue aprovechado por su rival, quien logró conectar un golpe en el rostro del joven, haciéndole caer por la azotea del edificio.

-¡SYAORAN! –gritó Sakura desesperadamente.

-¡¿Adonde crees que vas?! –dijo el demonio sujetando fuertemente a la niña.

-¡Suéltame monstruo! –exclamó la muchacha casi llorando.

-Ni lo pienses ¡Eres mi presa ahora!

-¡SUÉLTALA!

El joven vampiro apareció en el cielo estrellado, dispuesto a atacar ferozmente al engendro que ahora amenazaba la vida de Sakura. Pero en ese instante, ese monstruo hizo algo completamente inesperado.

-¿La quieres? ¡Ve por ella! –dijo arrojando a Sakura de la azotea.

Syaoran vio como su alumna caía hacia el vacío, pero al intentar salvarla su rival se lo impidió al acertarle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, enviándolo lejos de la muchacha. Cuando logró reincorporase del ataque, escuchó el sonido de la niña al impactar contra el suelo.

-Oh… que pena… era tan bella… -dijo el vampiro burlándose.


	8. Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 7

_Capitulo 7_

_Un nuevo comienzo…_

La mirada de Syaoran reflejaba toda la furia que sentía, ya que un vampiro se había atrevido a lastimar a aquella niña que estaba entrando en su vida. Sobre el césped de un jardín cercano se encontraba el cuerpo moribundo de Sakura, que por querer ayudar a su profesor, fue atacada por el vampiro que los siguió. Ahora un enfurecido Li se preparaba a tomar la vida del monstruo que los atacó.

-Oh… qué pena… era tan bella… -dijo el vampiro burlándose.

-¿Cómo… cómo te atreviste…? –murmuró el joven mientras su ira crecía.

-Lo siento… ¿era tu mascota…?

Fueron las últimas palabras del engendro ya que, tan veloz como un rayo, su corazón era atravesado por las filosas garras de Syaoran quien aún estaba enfurecido por lo que le hizo a Sakura. La mirada del vampiro vio con terror los ojos del joven, esos ojos de un rojo tan intenso como los de su ama, todo eso antes de convertirse en cenizas. El joven maestro dejó caer una rosa roja en aquel sitio, quizás fue por costumbre ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Rápidamente fue al lado del cuerpo de la niña, que parecía carente de vida. Delicadamente la tomó entre sus brazos, mirándola con tristeza ya que él había pronosticado aquel final: que ella moriría si estaba cerca pero la muchacha lo decidió así. ¿Por qué fue tan insistente?

-Sya… oran… -dijo la niña casi en un suspiro.

-No hables… -le respondió, tratando de calmarla.

-Yo… yo… no quie…ro morir… -decía Sakura llorando atemorizada-. ¿tú… pue… des… ayud… arme?

-¿Acaso tú quieres…?

-Por… favor…

-No puedo… no puedo condenarte… -contestó el joven cerrando los ojos.

Era el sentir de Syaoran, no deseaba que alguien tan dulce como Sakura sufriera lo que él: ser un monstruo para siempre. Pero en ese instante, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, la flor de cerezo le tomó la mejilla y sonriéndole dulcemente, a pesar de sus heridas y la sangre que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, le dijo:

-No tengo miedo… si tú estas… conmigo…

Y una vez más el joven vampiro vio en la muchacha a una mujer de su pasado, a quien en un tiempo hubo amado más que a nadie, y cuando obtuvo la vida eterna la perdió para siempre. Así que delicadamente, con una de sus afiladas filosas garras, Syaoran cortó su piel para que su sangre brotase. Tibio líquido que cayó en los labios de la niña de ojos verdes, la sangre de un vampiro.

-Tómala si quieres vivir…

Y así lo hizo, Sakura bebió cada gota de sangre que su maestro le ofreció. Cuando fue suficiente, Syaoran la envolvió entre sus brazos hasta que la transformación terminase. Dolería, él lo sabia, pero si ella lo superaba finalmente Sakura seria un vampiro, por eso la sostuvo. La chica comenzó a temblar, a sufrir, de su boca un fuerte grito de dolor salió y recorrió la noche. De pronto largos colmillos emergieron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos; había nacido de nuevo, ya era una hija de la noche.

Cuando todo pasó, la niña vio de nuevo al joven. Y a pesar de que sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes, conservaban aquella dulzura que era natural de ella. Delicadamente su mano volvió a tomar el rostro del vampiro y sonriéndole dulcemente le dijo:

-Gracias…


	9. Hace muchos años atras

Capitulo 8

_Capitulo 8_

_Hace muchos años atrás…_

Ella no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque tampoco quería dormir. Sakura miraba hacia el techo de su habitación con tenia la mirada perdida; para ella su cuarto ya no era el mismo. Ya había pasado un día y una noche desde que obtuvo la vida eterna. Ahora sus sentidos estaban agudizados, sonidos y aromas que antes eran desconocidos y ahora la rodeaban, la invadían. Su cuerpo se sentía frío, su piel pálida y ahora le molestaba la luz, aunque Syaoran le dijo que eso era normal. Se sentiría así hasta que se acostumbrara a su nuevo cuerpo.

Caminó lentamente hacia su espejo donde se vio reflejada en él, descubriendo que aquello que los vampiros no poseían un reflejo era solo un mito. Notó que sus pasos eran ya más ligeros que antes, su cuerpo era más liviano y lleno de energía. Regresó a su cama e intentó dormir por enésima vez, lográndolo cuando al fin pudo relajarse. Allí, en sus sueños, vio imágenes extrañas: a Syaoran junto a una mujer parecida a ella, a una dama increíblemente seductora; observó muchas muertes, un joven de cabellos oscuros usando de gafas y muchas imágenes de batallas.

Una extraña sensación la sacó de su sueño y unos golpes que provenían de la ventana le dieron la respuesta: era su maestro, Syaoran, cubierto con su negra capa y portando su gran espada, quien había llegado a su casa con su habitual sutileza. Sakura sintió una gran alegría al verlo, y en silencio lo dejo entrar a su cuarto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kinomoto?

-Bien…, me siento bien Syaoran –le dijo la niña sonriéndole-. Pero ya te dije que me llamaras Sakura.

-Está bien, siéntate que tengo que darte algo.

El joven Li sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco con aquella sustancia roja, además de una aguja hipodérmica la cual lleno con el contenido del frasco. Delicadamente sujetó el brazo izquierdo de Sakura e inyectó el líquido en él. La flor de cerezo sintió un poco de dolor al hacerle efecto la sustancia, pero se tragó su grito con tal de no despertar a su familia que aún dormía.

-Esto que te di te permitirá caminar durante el día. –le explicó Syaoran-. Es como un protector solar para vampiros.

-Por eso tú puedes estar en el sol.

-Pero recuerda que sólo dura 24 horas, así que no olvides tomarlo cada noche. –le dijo mientras le entregaba más frascos y agujas-. Mañana empezarás con tu entrenamiento.

-¿Entrenamiento? –preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Ahora tienes habilidades que tú misma desconoces. –aclaró el joven Li-. Te enseñaré a usarlas como lo hizo mi maestro Eriol conmigo.

-¿Eriol? ¿Él fue quien te hizo vampiro?

-No, eso es una historia muy larga… -contestó el vampiro con algo de tristeza en su corazón.

Entonces la niña de ojos verdes recordó sus sueños, a la mujer seductora de largos cabellos oscuros y mirada diabólica. En ese momento pensó que no fue coincidencia haber soñado eso, que de alguna manera los recuerdos de Syaoran llegaron a ella.

-Entonces… ¿Quién es esa mujer de cabellos oscuros…? –preguntó Sakura algo temerosa de la reacción de su profesor.

-¿De qué mujer me hablas? –dijo Syaoran algo asombrado por la pregunta.

-Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y muy largos, además tenía una mirada siniestra –respondió la muchacha-. La vi en mis sueños junto contigo ¿Quién es?

Syaoran quedó en silencio, pensativo, algo que llamó la atención de la pequeña flor de cerezo. Entonces él decidió contarle su pasado, si ahora Sakura ahora era alguien en su presente debería saber que ocurrió en su pasado, hace muchos años atrás.

-Ella se llama… Lilith1…

Mientras tanto, en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, estaba una joven recorriendo aquella mansión donde convivían los vampiros. Esa niña, de largos cabellos oscuros y sus hermosos ojos azules, era la envidia de aquellos muertos en vida ya que era la protegida de aquella diabólica mujer, la que Sakura vio en sus sueños. Para ella, complacer a su ama en cuerpo y alma era su razón de vivir, así era la vida inmortal para esa joven llamada… Tomoyo.

1 Lilith: según la mitología hebrea, la primera mujer de Adán. Para muchos es considerada la primera vampiresa.


	10. Una imagen

Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9_

_Una imagen…_

Uno de los vampiros entró en aquella mansión, buscando a su ama con desesperación, ya que su rostro reflejaba terror. En sus manos traía noticias desde la ciudad, la misma que recibían desde hacías días: engendros caídos en manos del llamado ángel nocturno. Pero antes de que llegara donde su ama fue interceptado por la joven protegida de aquella sensual vampiresa.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? –gritó la joven al verlo entrar.

-¡Es usted, señorita Tomoyo! –dijo aquel monstruo sorprendido-. Tengo noticias de la ciudad…, sobre el ángel nocturno.

-Sabes que a nuestra ama no le agrada ser molestada cuando está alimentándose.

Entre las extrañas y perversas costumbres de Lilith, era alimentarse de bellas y jóvenes mujeres. Utilizando su increíble belleza y sensualidad, las seducía hasta que su misma víctima deseaba sentir en su piel el sensual placer de la muerte. También lo hacía con jóvenes muchachos, aunque en ese caso era más selectiva, ya que antes de saciar su sed de sangre, saciaba el deseo de su cuerpo.

-Si tienes algo que decirle a nuestra ama dímelo a mí, yo se lo informaré cuando termine de alimentarse. –dijo Tomoyo seriamente.

-Uno de los nuestros vio cómo eliminó a otro vampiro en el centro de la ciudad de Tomoeda, logró tomar su fotografía. –le decía mientras le entregaba dicha imagen.

La imagen era borrosa, pero podía diferenciarse a un joven de cabellos castaños que la niña amatista reconoció. Entonces muchos recuerdos qué vinieron a su mente y la molestaron terriblemente, malestar que logró disimular ante el subordinado de su ama.

-Bien hecho, le informaré a nuestra ama. –dijo mientras guardaba la fotografía entre sus ropas-. Ella sabrá recompensarte por tu acción.

El engendro, con una visible alegría en su deforme rostro, se marchó de la mansión mientras la muchacha lo observaba. Entonces, y estando a solas, miró la imagen del joven nuevamente. Ella jamás desobedecería a su ama, pero antes de informarle de cualquier cosa, se aseguraría que ese vampiro es a quien buscaban.

Ya era de mañana y en el instituto Seijô comenzaban las clases con normalidad. Los alumnos corrían a sus respectivos salones, todos menos una joven que caminaba con calma hacia su clase, con su mente entre las nubes. Dos días ya pasaron y aún la muchacha no podía acostumbrarse a sus nuevos sentidos, pero de cierta manera le fascinaban ya que podía percibir cosas que antes no disfrutaba. Sobre todo se deleitaba con la luz del sol.

-¡Sakura! ¡Apúrate! –gritó Naoko al verla.

-Hoe… Hola Naoko ¿Cómo estás? –respondió la chica con dulzura.

-Hoy estás distraída Sakura, más de lo de costumbre.

-¿Te parece? Quizás todavía estoy convaleciente. –dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

-Sí, te llamé y me dijeron que estabas enferma… ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó su amiga.

-Es que yo…

En ese instante, un extraño estremecimiento la invadió; su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. "¡Un momento! ¿Mi corazón late? ¿Acaso los vampiros tenemos corazón?" Fue lo que ella pensó en ese instante. Parecía que cada mito sobre los muertos en vida eran más que falsos.

-Ya chicas, entren ya –exclamó el profesor Li.

Allí lo entendió Sakura; ese sentimiento era causado por la presencia de su maestro. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿acaso ese sentimiento era por la presencia de un vampiro, o era simplemente era la figura de Syaoran?


	11. Pasado

Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10_

_Pasado…_

Mientras el profesor Li continuaba con la lección del día, y ante los suspiros de las chicas de su clase, Sakura recordaba aquel relato que escuchó de los labios de Syaoran contando sobre su pasado.

Hace muchos años atrás, doscientos años atrás exactamente, en Hong Kong, la familia Li era una respetable dinastía familiar dedicada al comercio, donde sus negocios abarcaban casi toda China. En ese entonces, Syaoran, con sus dieciséis años, era el futuro sucesor del imperio Li, el cual hasta ese instante era manejado por su padre. También había tomado como esposa a una bella joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, llamada Ying Fa1, quien era hija de un influyente funcionario del gobierno.

Pero en una noche mientras regresaba a su hogar, después de cumplir con unas obligaciones de su familia, se encontró con esa mujer que le cambiaría la vida para siempre. El joven se sorprendió cuando aquella hermosa señora, la cual parecía una geisha, caminaba por las oscuras calles de Hong Kong. Ella, al verlo, le pidió su ayuda.

-Disculpe mi señor, pero me he perdido y necesito llegar a mi casa –le pidió la hermosa joven.

Syaoran, quien de pequeño fue educado para respetar a las damas, se ofreció gentilmente para custodiarla. La doncella, de largos cabellos oscuros y mirada exótica, le agradeció muy amablemente. Gracias a los detalles dados por la señorita, el joven Li dio muy fácilmente con el lugar, el cual era una elegante casa de té ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar allí, la muchacha le ofreció agradecerle la ayuda, con una extraña insistencia.

De pronto, el pequeño lobo se encontró en una habitación vacía, donde sólo había una pequeña mesa. Aquella mujer pronto entró con una bandeja de té, Syaoran notó que ahora ella vestía de manera más provocativa, mostrando casi con descaro sus encantos. Esa situación le provocaba incomodidad a Syaoran.

-Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de mi gratitud –le dijo esa chica, seduciéndole de manera descarada.

-Se… se lo agradezco, pero ya debo irme –respondió el joven mostrando más su incomodidad.

-No, no te vayas –insistió la mujer de manera muy sensual-. Aún no he terminado de agradecerte.

-Discúlpeme, no quiero ser grosero, pero lo que usted hace me molesta. –exclamó Syaoran-. Debo irme ya.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me rechazas? –preguntó la chica, con algo de enojo.

-Porque amo a mi esposa…

Rápidamente el joven Li se alejó de aquel lugar; amaba y respetaba demasiado a su esposa como para engañarla con una desconocida. Intentó calmar su malestar mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar, cuando volvió a ser interceptado por una joven, exactamente la misma mujer de la casa de té.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? –murmuró Syaoran confundido.

-A mí nadie me rechaza, ¡nadie!

Lo último que recordó fue ver cómo aquella mujer cambiaba: sus manos se convirtieron en garras y sus ojos se volvían rojos, después nada. Despertó tiempo después a causa de un terrible dolor, tan grande que parecía que le desgarraba las entrañas. Cuando todo terminó, vio a esa mujer en su verdadera forma, la de un vampiro.

-Mi pequeño lobo, ahora estaremos juntos para siempre.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué me hiciste? –preguntó él al ver sus manos que ahora eran garras.

-Mi pequeño lobo, tan inocente que eres.

La extraña mujer vampiro se acercó lentamente al joven y, siempre sonriéndole diabólicamente, le contó la cruel verdad.

-Sé todo sobre ti Syaoran Li.

-No… no te entiendo… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Sé de tu familia, de sus negocios; los Li son muy poderosos y tener eso bajo mi control me es muy beneficioso –Presumía la vampiro-. Contigo a mi lado, el poder de los Li será mío.

-¡Estás loca si crees que iré contigo! –gritó el joven furiosamente.

-Veo que aún te queda alguna humanidad dentro de ti pero sé cómo sacarlo definitivamente.

La mujer caminó hacia el otro extremo de aquella habitación, y abrió una puerta donde estaba otra persona. Syaoran vio con terror que, aquella persona, era nada más que su esposa, Ying Fa. Sin ninguna muestra de sentimientos, esa mujer llamada Lilith la sujeta del cuello a la chica y la acerca hacia su marido ahora un vampiro.

-Mira, tu amada Lilith te trajo algo delicioso para comer… -dijo el monstruo mientras con su afilada garra cortó el cuello de ésta haciendo que la sangre de Ying Fa recorriera su piel.

Ese líquido rojo provocó un extraño y fuerte sentimiento, el cual aterró al joven. Deseaba tomar esa sangre, beber hasta la última gota. No podía resistirse y lentamente se acercó al cuello de su esposa que ahora sería su víctima, hasta que vio los ojos de Ying Fa.

-¡Suéltala! –gritó Syaoran al saltar sobre la malvada Lilith.

La joven muchacha cayó al suelo mientras su esposo atacaba al monstruo que tenía enfrente. Pero Lilith, demostrando su superioridad, eludió y contraatacó con un certero golpe, enviando a Syaoran al otro lado de la habitación atravesando la dura pared de madera.

Cuando el joven Li despertó, encontró el cuerpo de su amada sin vida. Aún quedaban vestigios de sangre que salían del cuello de la chica, en lo que parecían ser marcas de colmillos. Lentamente y con una gran tristeza en su corazón, Syaoran abrazó el cuerpo ya frío y, mientras lloraba, observó lo que parecía estar escrito con sangre: "Ahora sólo me tienes a mí, pequeño lobo."

1 Ying Fa: Cerezo en chino.


	12. Sangre

Capítulo 11

_Capítulo 11_

_Sangre…_

El sonido de la campana, anunciando el final de la clase, sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Mientras los adolescentes guardaban sus cuadernos en sus mochilas y corrían, algunos a sus casas, otros a otras clases, Naoko comenzaba a sentirse preocupada por su amiga que se comportaba muy extraño.

-Sakura ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó la chica-. Te veo muy extraña.

-Hoe… ¿Por qué lo dices? –respondió el cerezo algo insegura.

-Sí, estás algo pálida. Deberías ir a la enfermería.

-No es necesario Naoko, estoy bien.

Pero mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo, pretendiendo ir a sus últimas clases, vieron cómo una multitud se reunía a los pies de unas escaleras. Ambas chicas se acercaron para ver qué había ocurrido y se encontraron que un muchacho tuvo un accidente, donde había resultado herido.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Naoko intrigada.

-Un chico se cayó por las escaleras y se rompió un brazo –contestó Chiharu, otra de las compañeras de Sakura.

Efectivamente, el joven se había roto uno de sus brazos gravemente. Y mientras era atendido por los profesores que estaban en el lugar, algo en Sakura despertó. Podía oler el aroma de la sangre, que la llamaba, que la incitaba a beberla. Sin que ella lo notara, sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos. Entonces alguien, un hombre, la tomó del brazo.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –dijo ese sujeto mientras la sacaba del lugar con rapidez.

Aun cuando ese sentimiento extraño no desaparecía por completo, Sakura vio cómo Syaoran se encerraba junto con ella en el laboratorio de química, que en ese entonces estaba completamente vacío. Su mente, aún confundida, no entendía aquella necesidad de sangre y la extraña actitud de su profesor.

-Syaoran… ¿Qué me pasa…? Me siento rara… -preguntó la flor de cerezo, al notar que sus ojos aún eran rojos.

-La sangre, al sentir su aroma despertó la sed de sangre que tiene todo vampiro –le explicó su maestro.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hago que pase esta sensación? –le dijo Sakura asustada.

-Hay una manera.

El joven Li comenzó a desvestirse, quedando con su dorso desnudo ante los ojos de su alumna, quien ahora estaba roja como un tomate; otra vez sus hormonas la traicionaban. Lentamente, Syaoran acortó la distancia entre ella y él, la rodeó entre sus brazos y le dijo: "bebe de mi sangre"

-¿Hoe…? ¿Tu sangre…? –preguntó la chica confundida.

-La sed de sangre no pasará hasta que bebas –explicó Syaoran-. Toma la mía Sakura.

Era la primera vez que Syaoran llamaba a su alumna por su nombre, indicándole a Sakura que podía confiar en ese vampiro que era su maestro. Con sus comillos, pequeños a comparación de los del joven lobo, mordió el hombro de su maestro y bebió su sangre. La sentía tibia, suave, deliciosa, pero quedaba opacada con el calor que venía del interior del corazón de la chica, al sentir la piel de su profesor. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de Syaoran como en ese momento.

-Ya… es suficiente Kinomoto. –dijo el lobo separándose de su alumna-. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Este… mejor, me siento mejor –respondió Sakura mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad-. No creí que también se podía beber la sangre de los vampiros.

-Un vampiro solo puede beber la sangre de otro vampiro si es él que lo creo.

-¿Y qué pasa si tomó la sangre de una persona? –preguntó la chica.

-Tu sed de sangre será incontrolable, perderías la poca humanidad que te queda.

-Por eso… no tomaste la sangre de tu esposa… -murmuró la flor de cerezo.

Syaoran se quedó en silencio ante el comentario de su alumna. Por un momento se arrepintió de haberle contado todo lo se su pasado, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Sakura era ahora su presente y debía protegerla de lo que más odiaba en su vida inmortal.

-Lilith asesinó a mi esposa, ella debe pagar por la muerte de Ying Fa –exclamó el lobo mientras salía de la habitación.

La muchacha volvió a sentir esa frialdad que provenía de su profesor; ella por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que por fin Syaoran se abriera con ella pero no fue así. Él sólo tenía una sola cosa en mente: la venganza.


	13. Una chica llamada Tomoyo

Capítulo 12

_Capítulo 12_

_Una chica llamada Tomoyo…_

Una dulce chica caminaba entre la multitud de ese sábado a la noche. Su belleza llamaba la atención de los jóvenes, que salieron a disfrutar de una merecida noche de diversión. Ya hace tres noches que Tomoyo recorría las calles, buscando sin éxito al asesino de vampiros: al ángel nocturno.

Lo hacía sigilosamente, no quería que él la descubriera antes que ella. Pero mientras cumplía su misión, vio un mundo que había olvidado desde hacía muchos años. Desde que la chica amatista había tomado la vida eterna, hace más de 10 décadas atrás, no se había apartado del lado de su ama Lilith sirviéndola en sus perversos deseos, así que ella no había visto al mundo cambiar por el paso del tiempo.

Tomoyo se sentía intrigada, atraída por este nuevo mundo de luces que iluminaban la noche de colores y que ella no había visto desde que era humana, ya que pensaba que lo había olvidado. También se asombró por la cantidad de jóvenes que recorrían las calles, sin miedo a la noche y pareciendo no querer que la mañana llegase.

Esa misma noche, Sakura salía con sus amigas, todo organizado por Naoko con el objetivo de animar a su amiga. La flor de cerezo quería despejar su mente de Syaoran, aunque sea por un momento, ya que aún recordaba su última conversación con él. Con ellas estaban Chiharu y Rika, dos de las amigas y compañeras de curso de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Bueno chicas ¿Adónde vamos ahora? –preguntó Naoko con un tono alegre en su voz.

-Yo quiero ir a bailar… -dijo Sakura moviendo su cuerpo alegremente.

-Es buena idea, además conoceremos chicos guapos –contestó la chica de gafas picadamente.

-Yo sólo quiero bailar y divertirme –murmuró Rika.

-Vamos Rika, conocerás a alguien divertido –afirmó Naoko.

-Es que a Rika solamente le gustan los hombres mayores –bromeó Chiharu, haciendo alusión que su amiga salía con un hombre mayor desde hacía tiempo atrás, logrando hacerla sonrojar de forma increíble.

-Vamos ya, que tengo ganas de divertirme hoy –expresó Sakura mientras ella y sus amigas entraban a una discoteca.

Poco después que las chicas entraron al lugar a divertirse, Tomoyo también llegaba a esa disco. Las luces y la música que provenían del interior del edificio la atrajeron profundamente y entró, olvidando por un momento su misión de encontrar al ángel nocturno.

-No puedo creer que cambiaron las cosas en cien años –murmuró la joven amatista, aún sorprendida.

En ese instante, después de dar pocos pasos dentro del lugar, la joven amatista pudo presentir la presencia de uno de los suyos. Pero le pareció muy extraño, ya que aquella presencia se percibía muy débil, demasiado podría decirse. Y eso la inquietaba, ya que ella tenía una increíble percepción; podía percibir cuantos vampiros había a su alrededor e inclusive su fuerza. Pero esa presencia le era extraña, se perdía entre la multitud. Definitivamente no pertenecía a un vampiro común.

Sakura también logró sentir aquella sensación que le advertía de la cercanía de un "nosferatu"1, pero su inexperiencia le jugaba en contra, ya que no lograba ubicarlo con precisión. En ese momento deseaba que Syaoran estuviera con ella. Inspeccionó la disco con la mirada, intentado encontrar aquella alma perversa.

-Sakura ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Naoko algo preocupada.

-Hoe… sí, estoy bien –le respondió sonriéndole-. Voy al tocador…

La chica de ojos verdes se separó de sus amigas y recorrió el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel vampiro antes que atacase a alguna persona, pero… ¿Qué haría ella? Aún no sabía usar sus nuevas habilidades y si, por casualidad, aquel engendro era más fuerte que ella, estaría en dificultades. Sakura tomó su teléfono celular para comunicarse con Syaoran, pero fue arrebatado por uno de los jóvenes que estaban allí.

-¡Hey! ¡Regresa! –gritó Sakura, mientras corría tras él.

Pero en ese momento, algo veloz se atravesó delante del ladrón, arrebatándole lo que él había robado. Cuando la muchacha castaña lo alcanzó, se encontró con una joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada de cristal de amatista con el celular en sus manos. En ese momento, un guardia que seguía a Sakura se lanzó contra el joven atracador y se lo llevó a la rastra del edificio.

-Creo que esto es tuyo –dijo la chica mientras le devolvía el celular a Sakura.

-Gracias…, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

Y las dos chicas se quedaron allí, sin saber que pertenecían a la misma especie, que ambas eran vampiros.

Una sombra recorría velozmente la ciudad, saltando entre tejado y tejado, en busca de alguien en especial. Syaoran, motivado por una extraña sensación, una que nunca antes había sentido, fue en busca de Sakura. Por alguna razón presentía que ella estaría en peligro, ¿acaso esa sensación es causada por su lazo con la chica de ojos verdes? ¿Será por ser maestro y alumna? Realmente, lo desconocía.

Y lo más extraño era que Syaoran sabía perfectamente dónde estaba su protegida, y es allí donde se dirigía rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la discoteca, estaba Sakura en frente de aquella chica que había conocido, gracias a un celular robado. Tanto la flor de cerezo y la joven amatista desconocían que la persona que tenían en frente suyo era una vampiresa; la primera por desconocimiento de sus habilidades, y la segunda por no lograr percibir el lado vampirezco de Sakura.

En ese momento, la conversación proseguía en el punto dejado:

-No, no es nada –murmuró la amatista, extrañamente sonrojada.

-Mi nombre es Sakura ¿y el tuyo?

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¿Quieres venir a tomar algo con mis amigas? –invitaba la chica de ojos verdes, mostrando su habitual inocencia y gentileza.

-Sí… gracias –aceptó la muchacha de cabellos morenos, casi sin pensarlo.

Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida por aceptar tal invitación tan fácilmente, ya que ella era reacia a involucrarse con otras personas, o sea más allá de servir a su ama Lilith.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban las amigas de Sakura, la amatista se encontró con unas alegres jovencitas logrando llamar su atención y olvidándose, de paso, su misión de encontrar al vampiro conocido como ángel nocturno.

-Tardaste mucho, Sakura, pensábamos que ya te habías ido con un chico guapo –bromeaba Naoko.

-Deliras… -respondió la chica castaña avergonzada-. ¿Les molestaría si nos acompaña una amiga mía?

"¿Amiga?" Tomoyo creyó que ya no podía quedar más sorprendida por la actitud de esa chica, y Sakura una vez más la dejó sin palabras. Apenas se habían conocido y la chica de ojos verdes ya la consideraba como una… amiga.

Así era Sakura, dulce, amable, amistosa, inocente y gentil. Realmente era alguien especial y por eso era muy querida por la gente que la rodeaba, eso era lo que Tomoyo empezaba a sentir: cariño por aquella chica tan tierna como una flor. Aunque en ese momento no lo sabía.

Mientras afuera de la discoteca, Syaoran vigilaba el lugar desde el edificio vecino. Su vista se fijaba en las personas que constantemente entraban y salían; sus otros sentidos buscaban ubicar a Sakura y a otros vampiros que estuvieran entre la multitud. Solo consiguió hallar a dos inmortales, solamente dos: una de ellas era su alumna, la otra presencia era de alguien que el joven lobo conocía perfectamente.

1 Nosferatu: otro término para vampiro, basado en la película "Nosferatu, fantasma de la noche" de W. Herzog, 1978.


	14. Viejos conocidos

_Capítulo 13_

_Viejos conocidos._

Una noche iluminada por la luna, ideal para los jóvenes que deseaban disfrutarla al máximo. Entre ellos estaban un grupo de chicas, que dentro de una discoteca, hablaban, bailaban y se divertían. Pero dentro de ese grupo de jovencitas se encontraban dos que eran especiales: ambas vampiros, pero ninguna deseaba hacerle daño a sus amigas. Para Tomoyo, era una nueva sensación el pasar un rato ameno entre otras chicas; quizás porque era algo que ya había creído olvidado. Todo eso gracias a la gentileza de Sakura.

Pero otra persona también estaba pensando en la chica de ojos verdes en ese momento: Syaoran Li, también conocido en el mundo de los no muertos como "el ángel nocturno". Con su habitual sigilo, él ingresó al recinto, que lleno de gente estaba, para buscarla. Y que a pesar de la multitud, apenas su maestro entró, Sakura percibió su presencia.

-Sakura… ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Naoko al verla cómo miraba a todos lados.

-Es que… vi a alguien que conozco –respondió rápidamente la flor de cerezo.

En ese momento, la amatista sintió aquel estremecimiento que conocía perfectamente, no podía equivocarse de aquella presencia. No era cualquier vampiro, era él… el pequeño lobo según su ama, era Syaoran. Y encima, ahora era más fuerte que la última vez que se encontraron.

-Sakura, debo irme… -dijo la muchacha de ojos azules.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿De verdad debes irte? –murmuró la flor de cerezo tristemente.

-Si, gracias por todo, Sakura –se despedía la chica-. Gracias a todas

-Nos veremos entonces.

-Te lo aseguro –dijo Tomoyo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

-¡Profesor Li! –gritó Naoko al verlo acercarse hasta donde estaban poco segundos después de que la chica amatista desapareciera.

Lentamente, y con su habitual seriedad, caminó hacia donde se encontraban Sakura y sus amigas. La presencia que antes sentía tan fuerte, ahora ya había desaparecido, dejando al enigmático muchacho con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación.

-¿Cómo están chicas? –saludó el joven cordialmente-. ¿La están pasando bien?

-¡Sí! –gritaron todas las presente alegremente.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Profesor, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó Rika algo extrañada-. No me lo imaginaba entrando a un antro como éste.

-De vez en cuanto a mí también me gusta divertirme.

Sakura en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su maestro buscaba algo con la mirada, entonces notó que ya no sentía aquella presencia vampiresca que había sentido antes. Se sintió muy avergonzada por ese descuido, algo que Syaoran había notado.

Ya Tomoyo había conseguido alejarse lo suficiente de ese lugar, como para que el asesino de vampiros no la detectara. Estaba aterrada, deseando que su habilidad de percibir la fuerza de los nosferatus no fuese tan exacta. Syaoran ahora era más poderoso que ella, y además que la joven amatista detestaba la pelea, así que un combate contra ese vampiro sería el fin de su vida inmortal. Era mejor, antes que nada, comunicarle la noticia a su ama Lilith.

-¡Daidouji! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz muy familiar llamó la atención de la hermosa vampiresa, que provenía de lo más oscuro de un callejón cercano. Se adentró en él para descubrir que era uno de los más fuertes sirvientes de su ama Lilith, un vampiro llamado Kyosuke.

-¡Qué milagro que te dejaran salir de la mansión! –dijo el monstruo.

Esta criatura de la noche, de apariencia de un joven alto y de cabellos rubios, era uno de los sirvientes más fuertes y sanguinarios de la perversa vampiresa. Y aunque obedecía las órdenes de Lilith, constantemente rompía las reglas de su ama y salía a cazar sin autorización. Como esa noche, que en sus manos sostenía a una hermosa muchacha, cuyo cuello brotaba su tibia sangre, que se había convertido en su víctima.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kyosuke? –preguntó la chica amatista-. Se supone que deberías estar buscando al ángel nocturno.

-Sólo estaba tomando un refrigerio –dijo arrogantemente mientras sujetaba del rostro de la pobre chica, quien en su agonía miraba con terror a Tomoyo en un gesto de súplica-. ¿Gustas probar un poco?

-No, gracias, yo sólo bebo de la sangre de mi ama –respondió Daidouji.

-Como gustes, más para mí.

El grito de la desdichada joven, cuyo cuello era atravesado por los filosos colmillos del monstruo, recorrió la ciudad indicando su temprana muerte. Una vida más que fue tomada por estas criaturas de la noche.

En otro lado de la ciudad, dentro de la discoteca donde ignoraban todo lo ocurrido y mientras sus amigas disfrutaban de la noche, Sakura conversaba con su maestro. Se lo notaba molesto y pensativo, mucho más de lo de costumbre, y eso asustaba a la chica castaña. Pero algo que mencionó Syaoran la sorprendió mucho.

-¿Tomoyo es un vampiro? –exclamó Sakura asombrada.

-Así es, ella tiene más de cien años de edad –respondió Syaoran seriamente-. Ciento catorce años exactamente.

-Hoe… se ve tan dulce… -murmuró la chica-. ¡Me engañó totalmente!

-No te pongas mal, -dijo el joven vampiro-. Tomoyo es una vampiresa especial, como tú.

-¿Como yo?

-Sí, ella es increíblemente perceptiva. Puede saber cuantos vampiros hay cerca de ella, inclusive puede ver su fuerza –explicó Li.

-Y tú… ¿de dónde la conoces?

-Desde que Lilith la convirtió…

El pasado de Tomoyo Daidouji era relatado por los mismos labios de Syaoran, relato que la flor de cerezo escuchó con atención:

Hace más de cien años atrás, Tomoyo perteneció a una de las familias más importantes de Japón –explicó Syaoran-: la familia Daidouji. Esa familia controlaba gran parte del comercio de Tokio, algo que sigue vigente aún hoy en día –hizo una pausa-. Tomoyo era la hija menor, el tesoro de la familia: era hermosa, inocente, pura; la presa perfecta para Lilith. La sedujo y la corrompió de tal manera que la misma Tomoyo pidió ser una hija de la noche.

Yo intenté impedirlo pero no lo logré –aclaró-. No sólo fue eso, si también que, al saber que yo era la obsesión de su ama, intentó destruirme en más de una ocasión sin éxito. Ahora sólo vive para cumplirle todos sus perversos deseos a su malvada ama Lilith.

Sakura quedó pensativa por un momento, le era difícil creer que Tomoyo fuese tan malvada como la hacía ver su maestro. Tampoco podía entender aquello que dijo Syaoran de que ambas eran especiales; no se sentía especial, se sentía… normal.

Mientras pensaba en ello, su profesor se alejaba lentamente sin antes decirle que cuidara a sus amigas. Él se iría a patrullar la ciudad, quizás con la esperanza de encontrar a Tomoyo porque si ella estaba en Tomoeda… seguramente Lilith también estaría cerca de allí.


	15. Duda

_Capítulo 14_

_Duda…_

El ánimo de Sakura había cambiado radicalmente después de su conversación con el joven Li: estaba pensativa y con gesto de preocupación, algo que Naoko percató. Su amiga comenzó a sospechar que entre Syaoran y la flor de cerezo había algo más que una relación de profesor y alumna.

-¿Sakura, estás bien? –preguntó su amiga algo preocupada.

-Hoe… sí, no te preocupes.

-Dime la verdad, Sakura ¿estás enamorada del profesor Li?

Aquella pregunta logró subirle la temperatura a la chica de ojos verdes, a tal grado de ponerle todo su rostro rojo como un tomate.

-Este… no. ¿Cómo crees? –respondió Sakura, aún sonrojada.

-Sí no quieres decirme, está bien –dijo su amiga en tono burlón-. Te aseguro que no eres la única enamorada del apuesto profesor Li en la escuela

-¡Calla! –exclamó la cerezo algo molesta.

Jamás se había atrevido a pensar de esa manera, pero había algo que era seguro: su corazón latía intensamente cuando lo veía y cuando estaba a su lado, ya sea en el colegio o entrenando. ¿Acaso aquellas extrañas sensaciones que tenía por su maestro, cuando éste estaba cerca de ella, eran porque estaba sintiendo algo más que admiración? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de su profesor? Las dudas comenzaron a rondar en el corazón de la chica de cabellos castaños.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran recorría rápidamente los tejados buscando algún rastro de la chica amatista, algo que sabía perfectamente que sería muy difícil, ya que Tomoyo era experta en ocultar su presencia. Desgraciadamente no fue el caso de Kyosuke, porque el joven justiciero encontró a la infortunada víctima del sanguinario monstruo, en aquel mismo callejón donde la atacó. Al examinarlo se percató que el cuerpo sin vida aún estaba tibio, lo que significaba que quien la asesinó estaba cerca de allí.

Algunas horas ya habían transcurrido y las chicas, por el cansancio, ya empezaban a ser víctimas del sueño. Así que por común acuerdo decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo1. Mientras caminaban y conversaban amenamente, Sakura permanecía en silencio ya que un extraño presentimiento la perseguía.

Lamentablemente la hermosa chica no estaba equivocada, ya que muy cerca de donde se encontraban, estaban dos figuras amenazantes. Una de ellas era aquella muchacha que le había caído bien a Sakura y que supo que era un vampiro: Tomoyo. La otra era ese sanguinario engendro sediento de sangre: Kyosuke. Ambos en ese momento parecían tener una fuerte discusión.

-¡Maldición, Kyosuke! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! –reclamaba la amatista-. Nuestra señora nos dio una misión que debemos cumplir.

-¡No seas aguafiestas, Daidouji! ¡Aún tenemos tiempo para un bocadillo más! –afirmaba Kyosuke mientras miraba hacia el horizonte-. Es más… ya veo unas preciosas chicas a las cuales me gustaría hincarles el diente.

Los ojos azules de la joven se llenaron de terror al ver quiénes serían las víctimas de monstruo: eran las encantadoras chicas que había conocido. En ese momento su corazón se paralizó, no quería ver que aquellas muchachas, en especial Sakura, encontraran su fin en manos de Kyosuke. Pero antes que ella pudiera hacer algo a respecto, el malvado vampiro rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.

Un temible estremecimiento recorrió en ese momento el cuerpo de Syaoran, era el mismo que había sentido antes pero esta vez era más intenso: Sakura estaba en peligro. Se concentró y rápidamente logró ubicar la presencia de la flor de cerezo, para luego dirigirse velozmente hasta ese lugar. Debía darse prisa, ya que no sabía si podría llegar a tiempo hasta donde se encontraba su alumna.

-Hola, preciosas. ¿Puedo acompañarlas?

Sakura sintió en su cuerpo una terrible sensación causada por el sujeto que las había interceptado. Estaba segura, ese joven era un vampiro pero no uno normal; era muy fuerte, más que ella y lo sabía perfectamente ya que un terror inmenso invadió cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Corran… -murmuró la chica de ojos de jade con dificultad.

-¿Qué dices, Sakura? –preguntó Chiharu extrañada.

-¡Que corran! –gritó fuertemente Sakura, asustando a sus amigas.

-Háganle caso -murmuró Kyosuke sonriéndole diabólicamente.

Ante las aterradas miradas de las amigas de la flor de cerezo, Kyosuke revela su verdadera forma de vampiro. Sakura grita nuevamente ordenando que huyan lo más rápido posible, petición que esta vez es escuchada. Quizás era inútil ante la extraordinaria velocidad de un nosferatu, pero si había algo que le gustaba más a Kyosuke, era darle ventaja a sus victimas.

Tomoyo las observó desde atrás sin que se dieran cuanta de su presencia. Las miraba con tristeza e impotencia, sabía que iba en contra de sus instintos pero deseaba ayudar a sus nuevas "amigas". Se acercó a ellas, cuidadosamente, hasta que sintió la presencia de Syaoran que rápidamente se aproximaba al lugar, entonces decidió esconderse.

Veloz como un rayo, el joven héroe golpeó al malvado vampiro con tal fuerza que fue lanzado hasta un edificio cercano que estaba abandonado, atravesándolo en el proceso. Sakura se sintió aliviada al verlo, y deseaba ayudarlo, pero debía proteger a sus amigas así que continúo corriendo detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué demonios…? –maldijo Kyosuke, mientras salía de los escombros torpemente-. ¡¿Quién fue el cadáver que se atrevió a golpearme?!

-No dejaré que lastimes a más gente –dijo Syaoran a la vez que desenvainaba su larga y filosa espada.

-¿Acaso crees que podrás eliminarme sólo porque usas una espada? ¡Inténtalo! –gritó el monstruo mientras se abalanzó contra el gallardo héroe.

Así una intensa batalla comenzó entre ambos vampiros, sólo siendo observado a lo lejos por Tomoyo, quien ocultó su presencia para no ser descubierta, que miraba atentamente los movimientos de Li. Ella se sorprendió de lo veloces que se volvieron los ataques de Syaoran, quien parecía combatir de igual a igual contra Kyosuke, quien se suponía que era una de los más fuertes sirvientes de Lilith.

El sonido del metal golpeando contra las resistentes garras del engendro atravesaban la noche oscura, pareciendo que la ciudad entera los escuchaba combatir. El corazón de Sakura se llenaba de angustia por su maestro, estaba conciente que Syaoran era fuerte pero aun así rezaba para que no le pasara nada malo. Entonces el silencio envolvió la noche.

Tomoyo vio, con un asombro tal que parecía no entrarle en su cuerpo, cómo el corazón de Kyosuke era perforado por la espada de ángel nocturno. El vampiro, quien hasta el último momento se resistió a creer que había sido derrotado, se convirtió en cenizas ante la seria mirada de Syaoran para después cumplir en dejar su señal en el lugar: dejar sobre las cenizas del difunto monstruo una rosa roja. Entonces, y sin mirar atrás, se elevó al cielo de un salto para desaparecer en la noche.

La bella vampiresa también desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche; debía informar todo lo que vio, pero una duda rondaba su mente: la presencia qué aquel extraño vampiro. Cuando las chicas se encontraban acorraladas por ese sangriento engendro, percibió algo inusual: la presencia de otro espectro, el mismo que distinguió en la discoteca, aquel cuya presencia era casi intangible. Pero solo estaban esas muchachas, entonces quizás… sólo quizás… alguna de las muchachas era una de ellos, un vampiro.

1 Morfeo, en la mitología griega, dios de los sueños, hijo de Somnus, dios del sueño. Morfeo formaba los sueños de quienes dormían. También representaba seres humanos en los sueños.


	16. Lo que siente mi corazon

_Capítulo 15_

_Lo que siente mi corazón…_

Casi ya era de mañana, y en la alejada mansión a las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda, la joven amatista entraba en las habitaciones de su ama Lilith. La cruel y seductora vampiresa esperaba pacientemente a su protegida, quien había salido en la misión de encontrar al ángel nocturno. Tomoyo se notaba preocupada, ya que para ella había fallado en su encargo.

-Tomoyo… mi dulce niña –dijo seductoramente la dama vampiro-. Cuéntame cómo te fue.

-Perdóneme por favor, mi señora, pero… he fallado –murmuró la joven de ojos azules.

-Déjame juzgarlo a mí, mi pequeña –respondió Lilith sonriéndole-. Cuéntame por favor.

Tomoyo le relató todo lo ocurrido esa noche, poniendo en énfasis la batalla de Syaoran contra Kyosuke. Todo excepto su encuentro con Sakura y sus amigas, eso se lo guardó para ella. Mientras continuaba con su relato, su ama escuchó con gran atención, y de cierta manera se sintió muy orgullosa de que su pequeño lobo se convirtiera en un ser tan fuerte.

-Ya veo… -murmuró la diosa de la muerte pensativamente.

-Perdóneme por favor, no pude ayudar a Kyosuke –dijo la joven amatista avergonzada-. Por mi culpa él cayó derrotado.

-No te preocupes mi amor, no tienes la culpa. Kyosuke era un imbécil y su descuido lo llevó a su fin –explicó la vampiresa, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su protegida-. Además, odiaría que algo malo le pasase a mi pequeña joya amatista.

-¿De verdad… mi señora…?

-Claro ¡Nunca lo dudes! –dijo mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia su amplia cama.

La atractiva demonio lentamente fue despojándose de las prendas que la cubrían, ante la atónita mirada de Tomoyo encantada como un embrujo, mientras la invitaba a acercarse a su lado. La joven Daidouji sabía qué significaba aquella ceremonia: la invitaba a beber de su sangre; algo que le era irresistible, tanto que la chica no se atrevía a beber sangre de otro ser para no ensuciar el regalo tan puro que su ama le ofreció. Lentamente Tomoyo se acercó a su ama, ya con sus ojos de color rojo y con sus delicados colmillos emergiendo de su boca mordió la piel de Lilith y bebe de su sangre color rubí. A la vampiresa siempre le gustó sentir placer en el dolor, sea de suyo propio o en el de los demás seres.

Mientras, en el departamento de Syaoran, Sakura estaba dando vueltas desde hacía horas. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala; no podía calmarse, no lo haría aunque quisiera, ya que estaba preocupada por su maestro: no sabía noticias de él y no contestaba su celular, aunque Li no lo llevaba encima cuando salía a recorrer las calles, detalle que la chica había olvidado y cada minuto que pasaba la angustia aumentaba más y más. Hasta que sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, signo que indicaba la cercanía de su héroe, quien entraba por el ventanal de su balcón.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó la pequeña flor de cerezo al verlo.

Antes que él pudiera decir algo, la muchacha de ojos de jade lo abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás. Ese gesto sorprendió mucho al joven vampiro, ya que no había recibido una demostración de afecto tan fuerte desde la muerte de su esposa Ying Fa. Eso le hizo sonrojarse, algo que afortunadamente Sakura no se percató.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! –murmuró la chica sin soltarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kinomoto? –preguntó Syaoran mientras la abrazaba suavemente.

-Si… -suspiró ella-. Es que ese vampiro me causó mucho temor…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, solo me dio demasiado miedo solo con verlo…

-No llores…

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de la muchacha, la cual fue atrapada delicadamente con la punta de los dedos del joven Li. Sakura lo miró a los ojos profundamente y en el rostro de su maestro, el cual siempre conservaba una expresión seria, vio lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-¿Más tranquila ahora? –preguntó Syaoran dulcemente, cuya respuesta llegó de su alumna con un gesto de su cabeza-. Entonces vete a tu casa, ya está amaneciendo.

En ese momento, Sakura regresaba a la realidad encontrándose abrazada, de manera muy afectiva, a su profesor. Rápidamente se separó, sin controlar el sonrojo en su rostro. No podía creer lo que había hecho, "¿qué pensará de mí ahora Syaoran? ¡creerá ahora que soy una atrevida!" pensó la chica mientras se alejaba sin mirarlo. Su corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte, tan fuerte que parecía que se saldría de su pecho. Definitivamente, algo sentía por su profesor.

Syaoran pensaba, mientras veía cómo su alumna salía de su departamento muy torpemente, y meditaba todo lo ocurrido esa noche. La presencia de Tomoyo le daba la seguridad que, después de tanto tiempo, podría encontrar a la vampiresa que comenzó todo. Pero otra cosa lo perturbaba: Sakura.

Su pequeña alumna empezó a dar señales de tener más sorpresas dentro de ella; quizás aún no había conseguido dominar sus nuevas habilidades en su totalidad, pero ciertamente Sakura no era una vampiresa normal. No entendía ese lazo especial que tenían ambos, aquel que le permitía saber dónde exactamente estaría su pupila. Además la chica de ojos de jade pudo saber la fuerza de Kyosuke solo con verlo, algo que solo podía hacer Tomoyo con precisión. Y tampoco sabía si la protegida de Lilith había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Sakura, debía estar atento a lo que sucediera de ahora en más.

Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, para ello necesitaba la sabia guía de su maestro Eriol Hiraguizawa.


	17. Un viejo amigo

_Capítulo 16_

_Un viejo amigo…_

La tranquilidad de un pueblo escondido en las montañas era drásticamente interrumpida por una motocicleta que, y a muy alta velocidad, cruzaba sus pequeñas calles de tierra. Aquel vehículo se detuvo en una hermosa mansión de estilo antiguo, y su ocupante se dispuso a ingresar en ella. En el interior de esa peculiar casa se encontraba un joven, de cabellos oscuros y de ojos negros cubiertos por gafas, que se encontraba concentrado en cuidar sus bonsáis; su más preciada posesión.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, amigo mío –dijo el joven de gafas sin ver a su visitante.

-También me alegra verte, Eriol…

-Pero debes ser más cauteloso, Syaoran, sentí tu presencia desde hace tiempo. Pero claro, la cautela no es algo natural en ti –explicó el enigmático joven-. No creí que estuvieras de regreso en Japón ¿Qué te trae ahora a mí después de tanto tiempo?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Si es por tu venganza, ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso.

-No… no es sobre eso –aclaró Syaoran seriamente-. Se trata de… mi alumna Sakura.

-¿Tienes una alumna? Me sorprendes, amigo.

-Quiero pensar que fue el destino que quiso que fuera el maestro de aquella chiquilla como tú lo fuiste de mí.

Inevitablemente los recuerdos de aquellos días llegaron a la memoria del joven justiciero cuando, hace más de ciento ochenta años atrás, sus caminos se cruzaron. Aquella noche a las afueras de la ciudad de Kyoto, un frío invierno de 1828, un joven que regresaba a su hogar se encontró a un Syaoran mal herido, producto de un enfrentamiento con otro engendro que resultó más fuerte que él, casi enterrado en la nieve. Aquel muchacho llevó a esa persona lastimada a su hogar donde su patrón, una persona llamada Eriol Hiraguizawa, lo recibió y dio ayuda a aquella alma en desgracia.

Cuando Syaoran despertó de su sueño se encontró con Eriol, quien le contó cómo el joven lobo había sido encontrado en la nieve.

-No debieron ayudarme, soy muy peligroso para ustedes… –afirmó Li-. Soy peligroso para todos…

-¿Por qué dices que eres peligroso, si eres igual a mí? –preguntó Eriol, con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

En ese momento, y ante la mirada incrédula de Syaoran, el joven Hiraguizawa mostró su verdadera apariencia, dejando en claro que también era un vampiro; uno que ya había vivido por más de seiscientos años hasta ese momento. Li enseguida tomó la postura de pelea, mostrando sus colmillos ante el monstruo que tenia enfrente de él, pero de inmediato, Eriol volvió a tomar su forma humana aclarando que no tenía las mínimas intenciones de combatir en contra su visita.

-Recuerdo que hasta ese día, jamás creí encontrar a otro vampiro que detestara tomar la vida de las personas –dijo Syaoran, quien salía de los recuerdos de su pasado.

El joven Li admiraba la fuerte convicción de su maestro pues, y a pesar de ser un hijo de la noche, hacía mucho tiempo que decidió convivir en paz con el resto de la humanidad, todo eso gracias a las enseñanzas del bushido1. Bajo ese antiguo código, Eriol enseñó el camino del samurai a Syaoran, quien no solo se convirtió en su mejor estudiante sino también en uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Tu vida fue marcada por la tragedia, amigo mío, por eso decidí ayudarte a encontrar la armonía y el equilibrio –respondió Eriol, quien invitaba a su visita a caminar por el jardín-. Ahora dime más de tu alumna.

-Bueno… ella está mostrando habilidades que no había visto antes en un vampiro –explicó Li al tiempo que se seguía a su maestro por el sendero de flores-. Ella puede sentir la fuerza de los vampiros que ve.

-Esa es una habilidad rara, aun en un vampiro –afirmó el joven de gafas.

-Solo conocía que Tomoyo Daidouji tenía esa habilidad, además…

-¿Además que?

-No puedo percibir su esencia de vampiro.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Eriol sorprendido por esa noticia.

-No sé cómo es que eso ocurre pero no siento su presencia, aun cuando Sakura toma su apariencia de vampiro… su presencia es nula.

-O su humanidad es demasiado fuerte –añadió el muchacho de gafas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible eso, Eriol? –preguntó Syaoran muy confundido.

-Sakura… ¿fue convertida por la fuerza?

-No, ella misma eligió que la convirtiera.

-Ya veo… -murmuró el maestro de Li pensativamente-. ¿Sabes? Me encantaría conocerla.

-Es… una chica especial. –murmuró el joven, sonriendo levemente al pensar en ella.

Ya era casi de noche y las estrellas empezaron a salir en el cielo. Un leve estornudo sacudió la pequeña nariz de Sakura, haciéndole pensar inmediatamente que alguien hablaba de ella. Ahora se encontraba terminando algunas tareas pendientes del instituto, tontamente creyó que al tener una cercana relación con el apuesto profesor de química se salvaría de estudiar ¡Qué equivocada estaba la chiquilla!

-Syaoran… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? -murmuró la jovencita en un suspiro.

Era verdad; cada momento que pasaba, más pensaba en su maestro. No sabía qué era lo que le ocurría pero sabía que ya no era solo admiración, era más… mucho más. Pero últimamente no había podido estar con Syaoran más tiempo que el que ella quería, estaba más distante y pensativo que antes. Todo desde aquella noche que conoció a Tomoyo…

Tomoyo, la otra persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Le resultó una chica muy amable y dulce, pero a la vez demasiado enigmática. Tenía la sensación que había algo en ella que era peculiar, especial diría. Esperaba que en el futuro tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla aún más.

Mientras, en las calles de la ciudad, la enigmática Tomoyo caminaba sin rumbo sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía sacarse de su mente a aquella chica ojos color jade; la había cautivado de una forma que jamás había esperado. Quizás aquella amabilidad natural de Sakura despertó algo que la amatista creía que tenía muerto, deseaba verla de nuevo, conversar y pasar un rato ameno juntas… como amigas.

En ese instante, Tomoyo volvió a percatarse de esa presencia del vampiro de la otra noche, esa que parecía desaparecer en el aire, y que ahora era menos perceptible todavía. Velozmente, y de un gran salto, la joven de ojos azules se ubicó sobre el edificio más alto que pudo encontrar, y desde allí trató de percibir mejor ese demonio tan escurridizo.

1 Bushido (en japonés, 'conducta del guerrero'), código de ética respetado por los nobles guerreros o samurai del Japón feudal.


	18. Dos amigas

_Capítulo 17_

_Dos amigas…_

Un fuerte estremecimiento cruzó por todo el cuerpo de la chica de ojos verdes que, por un instante, eran de color rojo intenso. Sakura había captado la presencia de un vampiro, y al parecer cerca de su hogar, pero esta vez era diferente de aquel engendro que la atacó noches atrás. Lo sentía más amigable, más dulce, diferente a la del difunto Kyosuke y eso la confundió.

Debía salir a averiguar quién era el dueño de esa presencia, pero su familia estaba en casa: su hermano estaba estudiando en su dormitorio, su madre tejiendo en la sala y su padre trabajando en el estudio. Así que con mucho cuidado se escapó de su cuarto, saliendo por la ventana de éste y deslizándose por el techo. Con su agilidad natural, que ahora poseía y que Syaoran le estaba enseñado a usar, bajó por el árbol cercano a su habitación, cruzó rápidamente el patio y saltó sobre el cerco en silencio. Su maestro la había instruido bien.

Mientras, por su lado Tomoyo también intentaba localizar a ese engendro que se rehusaba a ser encontrado; ya que cada vez que creía estar cerca, parecía que esa presencia desaparecía otra vez. Fue hasta que la amatista llegó a un barrio a las afueras de la ciudad, donde perdió el rastro, que desconcertada se detuvo en una esquina intentado ubicar al vampiro nuevamente. Fue en ese momento cuando divisó a alguien que no esperaba ver, a esa persona que no podía sacar de su cabeza: vio a Sakura.

La flor de cerezo también vio a la amatista, que estaba debajo de la luz de un farol. Había algo que no entendía: si sabía perfectamente que Tomoyo era una vampiresa ¿por qué no sentía temor? Es más, le caía bien.

-Hola, Sakura… ¡Qué bueno es verte! –saludó la chica de cabellos oscuros, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Hola, Tomoyo ¿Qué haces…aquí? –preguntó la flor de cerezo aún sorprendida.

-Yo… paseaba por la ciudad –respondió la muchacha amatista algo nerviosa-. ¿Y tú?

-Hoe… yo… venía de casa de una amiga

-¿Estás ocupada hoy? Me encantaría saber si podemos ir a divertirnos un rato –propuso Tomoyo alegremente.

-Perdona, pero tengo que terminar las tareas pendientes del instituto.

-Te entiendo… -suspiró la muchacha de ojos azules desilusionada.

Sakura se percató de la extraña tristeza de la joven Daidouji, que se parecía más a un anhelo de recuperar algo que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

-Perdóname si te molesté… -dijo Tomoyo mientras se alejaba poco a poco-. Mejor me voy.

-Tomoyo… ¿acaso tú no tienes amigos? –se atrevió a preguntar la chica de ojos de jade.

-Este… ¡Sí! ¡Tengo millones de amigos! –le respondió la jovencita, visiblemente nerviosa-. No te preocupes.

-Creo que me mientes…

La amatista suspiró al verse descubierta por Sakura; no pudo ser lo suficientemente convincente con aquella chica, con la cual se sentía completamente al descubierto.

-La verdad… es que no tengo amigos -dijo Tomoyo mientras apoyaba su espalda contra una pared cercana.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Es… complicado

-Bueno… si no quieres contarme, está bien –murmuró la flor de cerezo-. Pero si quieres hablar puedes buscarme.

-Gracias

En ese instante, ambas chicas se estremecieron al sentir la fuerte presencia de un vampiro, y ambas supieron perfectamente de quién se trataba. A lo lejos, se podía divisar la figura de Syaoran, quien montando en su poderosa motocicleta se aproximaba a gran velocidad. El corazón de Sakura se llenó de emoción al sentir su presencia, en cambio el nerviosismo de Tomoyo iba en aumento; no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar un combate en contra de Li y además no quería revelar su verdadera naturaleza a la chica Kinomoto, al menos no por ahora.

-Sakura, debo irme ya –dijo la amatista muy nerviosa-. Te veo después

-¿Estás bien, Tomoyo? –preguntó la flor de cerezo algo preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes ¡Adiós! –se despidió la muchacha de cabellos oscuros antes de desaparecer en lo profundo del cielo nocturno.

La chica de ojos color jade la vio desvanecerse dejándole muchas preguntas sin respuestas: ¿por qué sentía que el alma de Tomoyo estaba tan llena de tristeza? ¿Acaso la amatista había descubierto que ella es un vampiro? ¿Sería por eso que buscaba tan desesperadamente su amistad? A pesar de todo el misterio que rodeaba a la doncella de ojos azules, Sakura creía en lo más profundo de su corazón que Tomoyo no era mala.


	19. Invitación

_Capítulo 18_

_Invitación…_

Syaoran finalmente se acercó hacia donde se encontraba su alumna, que alegremente lo saludaba. El joven vampiro alcanzó a ver a Tomoyo, quien rápidamente desaparecía del lugar. Eso lo hizo molestar ya que creyó que Sakura le había desobedecido.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Qué alegría! –gritó la flor de cerezo-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no nos veríamos hasta mañana

-¿Qué hacía Tomoyo contigo? ¡¿Acaso no te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con ella?!- exclamó el muchacho con fuerza.

-Hoe… lo siento… -murmuró la chica extrañada por la actitud de su maestro.

Syaoran vio cómo el miedo se reflejó en los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura. Entonces lo entendió: su alumna no había cambiado, a pesar de ser una hija de la noche ahora. Así que respiró profundamente y dejó escapar un suspiro, ya nada podía hacerse para cambiar lo ocurrido. Además, él no quería que la muchacha cambiara, sólo que tuviese más cuidado.

-Está bien… -suspiró Li resignándose a la situación-. ¿Tomoyo sabe si eres tú un vampiro?

-No, creo que no.

-De acuerdo, ahora regresa a tu casa. Mañana entrenaremos todo el día así que debes descansar.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana –dijo la chica tímidamente mientras se alejaba lentamente.

-Kinomoto…

-¿Sí?

-Me alegra verte bien –murmuró Syaoran sonriéndole.

Fue esa sonrisa lo que borró la tristeza que la muchacha tenía. Pero a pesar del regaño de su maestro, Sakura aún estaba convencida que la joven Daidouji no tenía intenciones de dañarla. Pero debía tener cuidado, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Tomoyo cuando se enterase que tenían más en común de lo que creía.

Poco tiempo después, la amatista llegaba a la mansión. Se sentía muy confundida por los sentimientos que estaba empezando a desarrollar por su nueva amiga. No era la primera vez que conocía un alma pura, ya que era su trabajo atraer ese tipo de chicas para su ama, pero la pequeña Kinomoto era diferente. Sakura era muy alegre, dulce y amable, algo que hacía tiempo no encontraba en una joven. Sentía la impetuosa necesidad de estar con ella, quizás el termino "amiga" volvía a tener significado para la bella vampiresa.

-¿Tomoyo, eres tú, amor? –la seductora voz de Lilith se escuchó por toda la mansión, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, mi señora… ¿Qué se le ofrece? –dijo la amatista, respondiendo a la llamada.

-¿Dónde estabas, querida? –preguntó la atractiva vampiresa.

-Yo estaba… recorriendo la ciudad para recolectar información del ángel nocturno

-Ya no hará falta que salgas otra vez, amor. ¡Él vendrá a mí por su propia voluntad!

-¿Él vendrá?

-Así es, le haré una invitación que no podrá rechazar –dijo la malvada vampiro, sonriendo diabólicamente-. Pero primero debo esperar a mis chicos que fueron por otro invitado.

-¿Otro invitado? ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? –preguntó Tomoyo algo confundida.

-Es una sorpresa, sólo te diré que es un viejo conocido de ambos

La seductora vampiresa rió de una forma tan sutil como al mismo tiempo endemoniada, que la bella Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir temor hacia su ama. Una malévola idea estaba formándose en la mente de Lilith, pero por la cual Syaoran llegaría a su lado muy pronto.

El amanecer llegaba después de una larga noche, marcando la llegada de un nuevo día. El sol se asomaba a través de la ventana de la pequeña Sakura, sacándola de sus sueños. Era sábado y sabía perfectamente que sería uno de esos días pesados. Desde que tomó la vida eterna de las manos de su maestro de química, cada vez que tenía algún tiempo libre lo dedicaba a entrenar bajo la estricta mirada de Syaoran.

A pesar de ello, se sentía a gusto hacer ese entrenamiento ya que pasaba muchas horas al lado de su profesor, lo cual le llenaba el corazón de alegría. Sakura lentamente se vestía para bajar luego a desayunar con su familia. Era extraño cumplir con ese normal rito familiar, desde que se convirtió en vampiro, la comida ya no la satisfacía, le sabía a nada. Lo único que aún podía disfrutar era la carne, ya que era lo más cercano a beber la sangre que podía encontrar sin que su sed de sangre se despertase. Pero igualmente disfrutaba compartir ese momento con sus seres queridos.

-Buenos días, Sakura, ¿descansaste? –preguntó su padre sonriéndole, mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno

-¡Buenos días, papá! Sí, gracias –respondió la muchacha con su habitual alegría, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa-. Eso huele delicioso

-Me alegro mucho.

Su padre, Fujikata Kinomoto, era un prestigioso historiador que trabaja en la universidad de Tokio. Era amable, dulce y vivía únicamente para su amada esposa y sus dos hijos: Sakura y su hermano mayor Touya.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la mamá de la chica con algo de preocupación-. Últimamente he notado que estás comiendo menos que antes

Su madre, Nadeshiko, se había casado con Fujikata poco tiempo después de salir de la secundaria. Se conocieron allí, cuando el señor Kinomoto era solamente un profesor novato y ella su joven alumna, y a pesar de la oposición de ambas familias, decidieron vivir sus vidas juntos.

-Hoe… lo que pasa es que… estoy a dieta –respondió la flor de cerezo disimuladamente.

-No sabía que los monstruos se ponían a dieta –comentó su hermano burlándose, al entrar a la cocina.

-¡No soy un monstruo, Touya! –gritó Sakura, molesta por el comentario.

-Ya basta, chicos –sonrió Fujikata mientras calmaba a sus hijos.

Sakura quedó molesta un minuto, antes de volver a comer aquellos alimentos que ahora no tenían ningún sabor para ella. Su hermano siempre le gustó fastidiarla, lo hacía desde que ella era pequeña. Pero en el fondo la flor de cerezo sabía perfectamente que Touya la quería y siempre la protegería. Aunque ahora fuera más fuerte que él.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda, todos los vampiros descansaban en la oscuridad del sótano. Todos excepto Lilith, quien dormía en su habitación privada, protegida de la luz del sol. También Tomoyo tenía su propio cuarto, contiguo al de su ama, el cual ocupaba cuando su malvada maestra no deseaba ser molestada.

Ese día la joven amatista no lograba conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia Sakura. No podía hacerse a la idea de ya no verla, necesitaba su compañía. Pero su ama ya no le otorgaría más permiso para ir a la ciudad, así que la única solución sería ir en contra de su maestra y por primera vez bebería sangre que no fuese de Lilith. Convertiría a chica de ojos de jade en una hija de la noche y así compartirían la eternidad juntas.


	20. Sentimientos

_Capítulo 19_

_Sentimientos…_

En un edificio del centro de la ciudad se encontraron Sakura y su maestro, como todas las veces en el departamento de Syaoran realizando un rito privado entre ambos jóvenes. La flor de cerezo abrazaba fuertemente a su profesor, quien estaba con su dorso al descubierto, mientras bebía de él su sangre. Sakura adoraba esto, no por calmar su sed de sangre sino porque sentía que ese momento los unía de una manera tan especial, íntima y cálida. Ella juraría que podía escuchar el latir del corazón de Syaoran.

-Terminé… -susurró la chica mientras se separaba con lentitud de su profesor.

-Bebiste poco, ¿segura que no quieres más? –preguntó el vampiro, algo extrañado.

-Sí, segura… -respondió Sakura, a la vez que sus mejillas se veían levemente sonrojadas.

-Bien… prepárate que en un momento empezaremos con tu entrenamiento.

La muchacha de ojos verdes entró en silencio a la habitación de su maestro, donde se dispuso a vestirse adecuadamente para su entrenamiento del día. Se quedó pensativa por causa de la razón que la obligó a detener de beber sangre de su protector; sentía que su corazón iba a estallar. La verdad era que Sakura estaba enamorada de Syaoran.

Pero la chica no quería decirle lo que sentía, ya que le tenía miedo al rechazo. Sabía perfectamente que en la mente de su profesor sólo habitaba el deseo de vengar la muerte de su esposa, Ying Fa. Eso significaba que aún él amaba a su difunta mujer, y Sakura no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse en contra de ese recuerdo tan fuerte en el corazón de Li, ya que pensaba que ella saldría lastimada. Entonces decidió que esos sentimientos jamás saldrían a la luz.

Después, y vestida con ropas deportivas, se dirigió hacia uno de los amplios cuartos, lo más parecido a un dojo, donde ella era instruida. Allí la esperaba Syaoran, sentado en frente de una especie de altar, donde descansaba su espada. Él también estaba vistiendo un atuendo de combate japonés, un kimono.

-Ya estoy lista -dijo Sakura con algo de nerviosismo, más de lo habitual.

-Está bien, empecemos.

Y de esa manera otro día de entrenamiento daba inicio: lo primero era meditación, algo que a Sakura le aburría a horrores. Después seguía una sesión de ejercicios básicos, que Syaoran impartía duramente. Y por último, el joven vampiro se dedicaba a enseñarle alguna técnica nueva o mejorar alguna habilidad en especial, como sería en aquella ocasión.

-Bien, Sakura, primero debo decir que has progresado mucho desde que empezamos a entrenar –dijo Li, orgullosamente-. En pocas semanas lograste dominar a la perfección tu cuerpo y tus habilidades. Ahora necesitamos desarrollar tus sentidos ya que en ello aún eres algo… atolondrada.

La chica de los ojos verdes no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada con el comentario, a tono de regaño, de su profesor. Era verdad que había sido descuidada con Tomoyo la primera vez, pero aun así no cambiaría su opinión respecto a su nueva amiga.

-Lo… ¿lo dices por Tomoyo?

-En parte sí, pero también ten en cuenta que Daidouji es una vampiresa muy especial –afirmó Syaoran-. Ella no solo puede saber la ubicación de cada vampiro en la cercanía, sino también puede ocultar su presencia para no ser percibida.

-Entonces, ¿aún crees que Tomoyo sabe que yo también soy un vampiro?

-Eso no lo sé…

Por pocos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos, Syaoran se perdió en sus pensamientos: ¿Tomoyo sabe la verdad sobre Sakura? Para él eso era todo un misterio; ya que aún cuando la muchacha se encontraba al frente suyo, no lograba percibir su esencia. Pero extrañamente otro tipo de presencia emanaba de la flor de cerezo. Era cálida y dulce como ella; era su humanidad lo que Syaoran sentía.

-Ahora, Kinomoto, trabajaremos ese lado. Intentemos desarrollar tus sentidos…

De entre sus ropas, el joven Li tomó lo que parecía un gran trozo de tela con el cual cubrió los ojos de Sakura. En cuestión de un instante, la chica no podía ver nada.

-¿Para qué es esto…? –preguntó la muchacha algo confundida.

-Aún estás acostumbrada a usar tus ojos para ver, con esto aprenderás a ver con tus otros sentidos –explicó Syaoran a su discípula-. Listo, ¿empezamos?

-Sí.

-Debes estar atenta a todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Dime qué puedes oír

Sakura estuvo en silencio por unos segundos. En ese tiempo intentó identificar los sonidos que había a su alrededor.

-Puedo oír a unas aves volando afuera… escucho a unas personas conversando…

-¿De dónde viene esa conversación?

-Del piso de abajo…

-Perfecto. Dime, ¿qué más puedes percibir?

-Yo… yo siento… ¡AAAAYYYY!

Un fuerte golpe sacudió la cabeza de la chica, quien rápidamente se quitó la tela que cubría sus bellos ojos verdes, para descubrir que su maestro la había golpeado ya que en sus manos sostenía un bokutou1.

-Syaoran, ¿por qué me pegaste? –preguntó Sakura, mientras tomaba su cabeza donde había recibido el golpe.

-Te dije que estuvieras atenta, debiste sentir la corriente de aire que produjo cuando usé la bokutou –contestó el vampiro seriamente.

-¿Podrías ser más gentil, Syaoran? Eso me dolió… -murmuró la muchacha quejándose de su dolencia.

-Lo hago así porque quiero que seas más atenta a los peligros que te asechan

-Si lo dices por Tomoyo te diré que ella es una chica dulce y gentil –exclamó Sakura, molesta con su maestro.

-No es por ella porque te lo digo. ¡Entiéndelo! –dijo Syaoran, levantando la voz.

-Pues parece todo lo contrario –reclamó Sakura mientras tomaba sus cosas-. Me voy a casa…

-Espera, Kinomoto

-Déjame en paz, Syaoran

-¡Detente!

En ese instante, el joven lobo sujetó el brazo de Sakura fuertemente. La chica lo miró fijamente, sorprendida por la actitud de su maestro, y vio en sus ojos un extraño brillo: mezcla de tristeza y soledad.

-Sakura… perdóname pero no quiero que te ocurra nada malo –explicaba Li con un suave tono en su voz-. Eres mi primera alumna y trato de ser un buen maestro para ti.

-Syaoran, eres un gran maestro y sé que quieres lo mejor pero te pido que confíes en mí –dijo la flor de cerezo dulcemente.

-De acuerdo, puede irte si quieres.

Pero antes que la joven de ojos de jade abriera la puerta del departamento, Syaoran la interceptó.

-Kinomoto, mañana no habrá entrenamiento pues saldremos de la ciudad.

-¿Adónde iremos? –preguntó la chica algo confundida.

-Vamos a ir a ver a mi maestro… Eriol.

El anuncio de Syaoran dejó sin palabras a Sakura: conocería al maestro de su maestro. Sentimientos encontrados la envolvieron nuevamente.

Sin embargo esa misma noche, en aquel pueblo escondido en lo más profundo en las montañas, era invadido por las criaturas de la noche. Eriol, que se encontraba meditando en su habitación, percibió las presencias oscuras que se acercaban a su hogar. Tomando su espada en sus manos decidió prepararse para recibir a las visitas enviadas por Lilith.

1 Bokutou: Espada maciza de madera utilizada para la práctica del Kendo. Por su semejanza a una espada samurai (Katana) solo se utiliza para la práctica de movimientos y no para el combate.


	21. La ilusión que perdí

_Capítulo 21_

_La ilusión que perdí…_

Esa tarde ambos se quedaron en aquella casa, tratando de entender todo lo que había pasado. Syaoran se sentó en frente de aquel altar donde, años antes, pasó su entrenamiento en manos de Eriol. Aún no lograba comprender el porqué, siendo un gran maestro con la espalda, él se había dejado atrapar con tal facilidad.

Sakura lo miraba de lejos, con tristeza en sus ojos. Quería ir a consolar a su profesor pero temía que lo tomara de una manera incorrecta, además… si estaba cerca de él, no sabía si podría controlar sus fuertes sentimientos hacia Syaoran.

-Kinomoto… -dijo el joven con voz suave.

-Hoe… Sí, Syaoran -respondió la chica tímidamente a su maestro.

-¿No te molesta si pasamos la noche aquí? Tengo… mucho que pensar

-Este… sí, mañana no hay clases así que no hay prisa –contestó Sakura mientras miraba a su mentor tiernamente.

-Gracias…, Sakura

Syaoran le sonrió tan gentilmente, que la muchacha de ojos de jade no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aquel lado tierno del joven lobo no lo había visto hasta ese momento, y para peor, le fue increíblemente irresistible. Nunca creyó que su profesor podía ser tan tierno. Se acercó a su lado y lo acompañó por horas.

El valiente justiciero nocturno dedicó esas horas de la tarde para meditar sobre los acontecimientos vividos y, por supuesto, los pasos a seguir ahora en adelante. Le resultaba muy difícil ya que, a pesar de que siempre su objetivo era la venganza, cosa que Eriol se oponía rotundamente. Ahora debía seguir por sí solo sin su maestro como guía.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron espantados por una cabeza castaña que se apoyaba en su hombro; Sakura se había quedado dormida y había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de su maestro buscando inconscientemente comodidad.

Delicadamente Syaoran la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a otra habitación, la misma que alguna vez ocupó cuando era solo un aprendiz de samurai. Delicadamente la recostó sobre la cama y la cubrió con una cobija. Por alguna razón el joven vampiro no resistió la tentación de juguetear con el cabello de su alumna; es que hacerlo le traía paz.

"¿Paz?" De pronto Li se preguntó eso; mientras estaba junto a Sakura, él se sentía tranquilo, en calma. En ese momento le vinieron unas palabras que alguna vez oyó de su maestro: "Aquello que te traerá paz".

~ Hace 170 años atrás ~

Syaoran tomó sus pocas pertenencias, que se encontraban dentro de un bolso, y vio por última vez su habitación. Habían pasado diez años desde aquella blanca noche y creyó que ya era hora de seguir adelante. Diez años desde que decidió aprender el arte de la espada y seguir el camino del bushido, todo gracias a su maestro Eriol.

Pero aquel fuerte sentimiento de venganza no había cedido; es más, estaba creciendo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hiraguizawa de llevarle la paz que parecía necesitar y que tercamente Li se negaba a buscar.

Pasó por frente del dojo, donde se encontraba su maestro meditando profundamente. No quería irse sin despedirse, para él era más que un gran espadachín; era su mejor amigo.

-Ya me voy, Eriol…

-¿Volverás a esa inútil búsqueda, amigo mío? –preguntó Hiraguizawa tristemente.

-Sabes perfectamente que no descansaré hasta vengar la muerte de Ying Fa.

-Lo sé…

-Debo agradecerte todo lo que me has enseñado –le dijo el joven amablemente.

-Te enseñe todo lo que sé, incluso te regalé mi secreto para caminar entre los humanos

-La poción…

-Así es, la poción –dijo el vampiro mayor, confirmando la respuesta de Li-. Pero aún te falta algo para ser un verdadero maestro.

-¿Qué es lo que me falta? –preguntó Syaoran algo intrigado.

-Tu ilusión perdida… -respondió Eriol sin perder su seriedad.

-¿Mi ilusión perdida?

-Es aquello que te traerá paz, sin ello contigo no podrás ser un maestro completo.

Entonces, el vampiro samurai le entregó a Li, su discípulo hasta ese momento, una katana. Aquel gesto lo tomó por sorpresa a Syaoran ya que desde que él era alumno de Eriol, jamás le había permitido portar una espada.

-¿Recuerdas esta katana?

-Sí… ¿acaso no es la que forjamos juntos?

-En realidad la forjamos para ti –afirmó Hiraguizawa, sonriéndole amablemente.

-¿Para mí? –Syaoran se sentía aún más confundido.

-Te había dicho anteriormente que la espada es el alma del samurai –explicó Eriol mientras desenvainó la espalda para contemplarla-. Es la extensión de su cuerpo, la espalda y el guerrero son un solo ser.

Syaoran tomó entre sus manos la espalda, y sin salir de su asombro la contempló por unos momentos que parecieron eternos. Recibir ese regalo de parte de su maestro significó mucho para el torturado vampiro.

-Hagas lo que hagas en tu futuro solo recuerda siempre seguir las enseñanzas del bushido –agregó Eriol mostrándole aquel orgullo que sólo puede expresar un maestro a su alumno.

Y después de mostrarle su respeto, Syaoran tomó sus cosas y se marchó hacia el horizonte con la esperanza de encontrar al vampiro que inició sus pasos en la inmortalidad.

~ Fin de flash back Syaoran ~

El joven lobo se quedó pensativo mientras observaba a la apacible Sakura, quien seguía inocentemente dormida: ¿Podría ser posible que aquella chica de ojos color esmeralda sea aquello que le traerá paz? ¿Acaso ella es su ilusión perdida?


	22. Lobo solitario

_Capítulo 22_

_Lobo solitario…_

El sol emergía desde las montañas, anunciando un nuevo día. La dulce Sakura despertaba de su sueño apaciblemente, sin darse cuenta que había pasado la noche en un cuarto que no era el suyo. Solo pocos segundos después reaccionó y rápidamente fue a buscar a su maestro, quien estaba entrenando en el jardín.

Éste, ajeno a la tierna mirada de su alumna, continuó con sus movimientos que, a la luz de la mañana, parecían más una delicada danza. Solo cuando dio por terminado su entrenamiento se percató de la presencia de Sakura.

-Buenos días, Kinomoto, por fin has despertado –dijo el vampiro mientras guardaba su espada en su funda.

-Buenos días, Syaoran, dime ¿cuándo me quedé dormida?

-Mientras meditábamos.

-¡Qué… pena! –murmuró la chica avergonzada.

Lentamente Syaoran se acercó a su pupila y le pidió que se preparara, ya que volverían a Tomoeda. Pero la preocupación de la chica de ojos verdes era evidente: su maestro se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con su mentor y desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada al respecto.

El día transcurrió dando paso a la noche y en aquella mansión a la afueras de la ciudad, donde la malvada Lilith se adentraba a lo más profundo de su hogar. Siempre acompañada por su protegida Tomoyo, la diabólica vampiro se dirigió hacia donde su invitado especial se alojaba. Detrás de lo que se asemejaba a un calabozo estaba Eriol, quien era vigilado día y noche por uno de los secuaces de la vampiresa.

-Saludos, maestro Hiraguizawa –decía la siniestra mujer al momento de entrar a la celda-. Espero que esté cómodo.

La ironía en las palabras de Lilith era más que evidente; ya que su "invitado" se encontraba encadenado.

-Siempre es un placer visitarte, Lilith, pero déjeme decirle que hay mucha humedad aquí ¡me puedo enfermar! –Eriol le respondió con la misma ironía.

-Me alegra que aún conserves el buen humor.

-Ya sabe lo que dicen: "Al mal tiempo, buena cara".

-Usted sabe perfectamente la razón de que aún esté vivo –afirmó la vampiresa con seriedad.

-¿Después de todos estos años aún conservas esa obsesión por Syaoran?

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? Syaoran y yo estamos unidos por el destino.

La respuesta de la malvada Lilith afectó de gran manera a su protegida, pero Tomoyo sabía perfectamente que el joven Li era la asignatura pendiente de su ama: el único ser que se le escapó de sus manos. Por eso lo odiaba.

-Mi pequeño lobo solo debe ser domesticado –afirmó la siniestra mujer arrogantemente.

-Estás en un error, en verdad Syaoran es como un lobo: un lobo solitario que jamás podrá ser domesticado.

-Un lobo es solo un perro a cual se le puede domesticar y enseñarle trucos nuevos.

-Un lobo no puede ser jamás un perro ya que su alma es salvaje e indomable.

-¡Ya basta! Me estás aburriendo con tu filosofía barata –dijo la vampiresa algo furiosa -. Cuando mi pequeño lobo esté a mi lado te tragarás tus palabras. ¡Vamonos, Tomoyo!

Y así, visiblemente molesta, Lilith se retiraba de aquel oscuro lugar seguida por su protegida, quien empezaba a sentir celos de Syaoran. Celos y soledad; sentimientos que llevaron a la dulce amatista a salir hacia la ciudad en busca de la única alma que podía hacerle olvidar toda esa tristeza.

Mientras, dentro de su habitación, Sakura estaba recostada sobre su cama. No lograba conciliar el sueño y sinceramente no quería hacerlo, sus pensamientos rondaban en una sola persona: Syaoran.

Desde que ambos regresaron de las montañas, aquel frío muro de hielo que cubría el corazón de su maestro parecía hacerse cada vez más duro. Temía más que nunca perderlo, que sin que él se lo dijera, sabía muy dentro de ella que Syaoran, su guía, su luz, se enfrentaría a quien se llevó a Eriol, aunque en ello perdiera su vida.

De eso estaba segura: lo estaba perdiendo.

¿Vivir sin él? Simplemente no podía, ¿y cómo seguir sin aquella persona que se convirtió en el centro de su universo? Pero Sakura no tenía esperanzas en que Syaoran también comenzara a sentir algo por ella, aunque sea un poquito. Realmente se sentía impotente y muy sola.

De pronto volvió a sentir la presencia de un vampiro, y no era cualquier vampiro: era la presencia de Tomoyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica de ojos de jade rápidamente salé por la ventana de su habitación en busca de la joven amatista.

En cambio la joven Daidouji recorría las calles del barrio de la muchacha castaña; quería encontrarla antes que su ama se diera cuenta que se había escapado. Lo tenía decidido: esta noche le regalaría a Sakura el don de la vida eterna y así tendría su dulce compañía para toda la eternidad.


	23. Soledad

_Capítulo 23_

_Soledad…_

Dicen que la soledad es algo muy difícil de soportar, sobretodo cuando la inmortalidad esta de tu lado. Eso era algo que sabía perfectamente Tomoyo ya que, a pesar de haber dedicado toda su vida a cumplir hasta el menor capricho de su ama Lilith, no había conocido el verdadero cariño hasta esa noche cuando conoció a Sakura.

Ahora ya no quería pasar un minuto más de su vida eterna sin su compañía. Y la buscaba para poder convertirla en vampiro y así espantar a esa dolorosa soledad para siempre.

Pero lo que la dulce vampiresa ignoraba era que Sakura ya era una hija de la noche; había tomado la vida eterna gracias a su profesor Syaoran Li. Pero ¿Por qué si Tomoyo podía detectar a un inmortal a varios kilómetros de distancia, no pudo saber la verdadera identidad de la joven Kinomoto? La razón era que Sakura aún conservaba intacta su humanidad y era increíblemente fuerte. Ahora la buscaba en aquellas calles donde la había visto hacia pocos días atrás.

Mientras tanto la chica de ojos de jade también recorría las mismas calles; y tenía la misma razón: encontrarse con su amiga. A diferencia de la amatista, Sakura sabía que su amiga era un vampiro, pero algo dentro de su corazón le decía que Tomoyo no era malvada como le había dicho su maestro. Tenia que probarlo, debía averiguarlo.

Y así, ambas chicas se encontraron bajo la luz de la luna llena. Se miraron fijamente, como la primera vez en la discoteca, y sin poder resistir las ganas la joven Daidouji se lanza a abrazar a su amiga fuertemente, demostrando la inmensa alegría que sentía al verla.

Después de caminar por un buen rato, casi en completo silencio, se detuvieron en el parque pingüino, exactamente a la mitad de puente sobre el lago. Mientras la joven Kinomoto miraba la luna reflejada en el agua apoyada sobre el barandal del puente, la chica amatista se colocaba a espaldas del lago observando el cielo estrellado como si buscara el valor que necesita en el firmamento.

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿verdad, Sakura? –murmuró la joven de cabellos oscuros.

-Si.

-Sakura, quiero decirte que…, te quiero mucho.

-Tomoyo… -dijo la chica de ojos verdes muy sorprendida.

-Tenías razón en qué yo no tengo amigas y tu me diste mucho cariño, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

Mientras de dedicaba esas hermosas palabras a una cada vez más sorprendida Sakura, la dulce Tomoyo se acercaba lentamente y sin perder su sonrisa. La joven Kinomoto presentía lo que su amiga tenía en mente.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Quiero decir que me di cuenta que ya no puedo vivir sin ti Sakura. ¡Quiero que estemos juntas para siempre!

-Pero si ya somos amigas.

-Pero ¿no te gustaría que el tiempo se detenga y que seas joven por siempre? –susurró Tomoyo dulcemente al oído.

Mientras la chica amatista susurraba dulces palabras al oído de su amiga, Sakura solo se quedaba inmóvil ante el avance de la muchacha de ojos azules. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla de la joven Kinomoto ya que por fin entendió las verdaderas intenciones de Tomoyo: quiera convertirla en vampiro.

-Sakura ¿quieres estar conmigo para siempre? –preguntó la amatista mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

-¿De verdad deseas eso?

-Si…

Entonces, Tomoyo mordió el cuello de su amiga. Por primera vez bebía la sangre de otro ser que no era su ama pero algo estaba mal: apenas tomó el primer sorbo de la sangre de Sakura notó algo extraño, un sabor desconocido y repugnante. Lentamente la chica de cabellos oscuros se separó de su amiga, con una terrible confusión en su cabeza. Esta última volteó para verla con sus ojos de esmeraldas, que ahora reflejaban una enorme tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? ¿Acaso no querías beber mi sangre y convertirme en un vampiro?

-Pero… ¿Por qué sabes eso…? –murmuró la chica de ojos azules aun sin salir de su estado de asombro.

En ese momento Sakura lentamente revela su verdadera identidad: toma su forma de vampiresa y todo eso ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha amatista. La flor de cerezo había mostrado sus afilados colmillos, los cuales eran más pequeños que un vampiro común, sus filosas garras también pequeñas y ojos color sangre ante una persona que no era su maestro.

-¡No…! ¡No puede ser que tú seas un vampiro! ¡No te siento como un vampiro! –gritó la chica Daidouji aún sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Tan sola te sientes, Tomoyo?

Pero a pesar de temerla enfrente, Tomoyo no podía percibir su presencia. Entonces lo comprendió todo: aquel vampiro que había sentido y él cual parecía desaparecer cada vez que creía que se le acercaba no era más que Sakura.

-Ahora lo entiendo, aquel vampiro que sentí la noche que te conocí eras tú –exclamaba la amatista defraudada-. Por eso cada vez que desaparecía la presencia, tú aparecías y también… ¡Él aparecía!

Sakura permanecía en silencio.

-¡Tú trabajas para Syaoran Li! –gritó Tomoyo muy molesta.

-Syaoran es mi maestro pero no trabajo para él –respondió la chica de ojos de jade con un tono triste.

-¡Pagarás por haberme engañado! –gritó la amatista furiosamente.

La ira de la chica de ojos azules fue tal que no dudo en tomar su forma de vampiro, que extrañamente era muy parecida a la de Sakura: con garras y colmillos más pequeños de lo normal, para después lanzarse en un ataque feroz y violento en contra de la muchacha castaña. Pero la dolida vampiresa detiene sus movimientos a centímetros de su victima, quien a pesar de todo no se movió en ningún momento: Sakura había vuelto a su forma humana.

-Tomoyo… yo no quiero perder tu amistad… -suplicó la chica castaña-. Si quieres atacarme, hazlo. No me defenderé.

Tomoyo notó en ese instante que de los ojos, ahora verdes, de Sakura estaban cayendo lágrimas de tristeza. Entonces lo comprendió: no podía lastimarla ya que aún la sentía su amiga. Lentamente la joven amatista se apartaba del lado de su amiga, mientras volvía a su forma humana, dándole la espalda.

-Tomoyo, espera…

-Mi ama tiene en su poder al maestro de tu maestro –dijo la chica de ojos azules sin mirarla.

-Tomoyo…

Sakura se quedó viendo como su amiga se alejaba de ella, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus lágrimas reflejaban la enorme tristeza que su corazón sentía: había perdido a una amiga y no sabía podría recuperarla.


	24. Consuelo

_Capítulo 24_

_Consuelo…_

Syaoran regresaba a su departamento después de recorrer la ciudad sin encontrar rastros de Lilith. Se sentía preocupado por su maestro, del cuál no había tenido noticias desde hace días. Pero él no podía sacarse la idea de su mente de que su malvada enemiga era responsable de su desaparición.

Pero cuando llegó a su hogar, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa: su alumna, Sakura, se encontraba sentada en su balcón; Parecía que había estado llorando, ya que abrazaba sus piernas para cubrir su rostro. Eso lo estaba asustando ya que a pesar de las circunstancias, siempre mantuvo su alegría. Verla así no era común.

-Sakura…

Cuando se acercó a su discípula, notó que estaba dormida; se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba. Algo le pasó, pensó, y vino a su departamento buscando su ayuda y al no encontrarlo se dispuso a esperarlo.

-Sakura, despierta.

-¿Hoe…? –murmuró la chica adormilada.

Los bellos ojos de Sakura estaban enrojecidos, y su mirada indicaba una tristeza profunda. Gentilmente, y sonriéndole dulcemente, la llevó hasta dentro de su departamento donde le ofreció algo de agua para beber.

-Gracias… -dijo la chica de ojos verdes tímidamente.

-¿Quieres contarme que te ocurrió?

Sakura permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de contestar esa pregunta.

-Tomoyo…

-¿Te hizo algo Tomoyo?

-Ella, intentó convertirme en vampiro.

Syaoran quedó sorprendido por aquello que escuchó; la muchacha amatista intentó convertir a Sakura en una hija de la noche. El joven Li no se había imaginado que tan fuerte era la humanidad de Sakura que aún la más perceptiva de las vampiresas que conocía, Tomoyo Daidouji, no la había reconocido.

-Te dije que Tomoyo no era de fiar, ella trabaja para Lilith.

-Sé que lo que me dijiste pero… -Sakura hizo una pausa, como junto valor-. Syaoran, ella lo hizo porque se siente sola.

-¿Cómo que se siente sola? –preguntó Li bastante confundido.

-Eso me dijo, que no podía vivir sin mí y que quería que la acompañara para toda la eternidad.

Eso le pareció demasiado extraño a Syaoran: siempre creyó que Tomoyo era feliz sirviendo a su ama pero ¿será posible que ella ya no sintiera esa devoción que hace cien años atrás?

-Syaoran, hay otra cosa más –dijo Sakura sacando a su maestro de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

-Lilith tiene a Eriol…

-¿Qué, qué dijiste? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tomoyo me lo dijo –relató la chica-. Me lo contó después de intentar convertirme en vampiro…

Tomoyo ya había descubierto que Sakura también era hija de la noche, algo que jamás esperó y que odiaba profundamente. Mientras le daba la espalda a su ahora ex-amiga, escuchaba su triste voz en un tímido esfuerzo de detenerla.

-Tomoyo, espera…

-Mi ama tiene en su poder al maestro de tu maestro –dijo la chica de ojos azules sin mirarla.

-Tomoyo…

-Mi ama secuestró al vampiro conocido como Eriol Hiiragizawa, para así tenderle una trampa a tu maestro –explicó la muchacha-. Mi ama… aún lo desea ya que él fue el único que se le escapó de sus manos.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Porque ese era tu objetivo –respondió la chica Daidouji muy molesta-: acercarte a mí para sacarme información.

-No es así, Tomoyo –afirmó Sakura con tristeza-. Nunca fue esa mi intención.

-Dile a Syaoran Li que si quiere volver a ver a su maestro, que vaya a la mansión abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad –dijo la vampiresa de cabellos oscuros antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

-Ahora entiendo -murmuró el joven justiciero-, ¡ya sabía que ella estaba detrás de todo esto!

-Perdóname, Syaoran –susurró la chica de ojos verdes, bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón? –preguntó Li, algo intrigado por la pregunta.

-Es que tú me advertiste sobre Tomoyo pero yo… pero yo… -susurró la muchacha tratando de no llorar-, yo sentí que ella era buena…

-Ya, tranquila.

Syaoran abrazó dulcemente a su alumna para consolarla. La desilusionada Sakura no podía dejar de llorar ya que sentía una profunda tristeza, acusada por su amiga Tomoyo. Estuvieron así por largo tiempo, hasta que la joven se quedó dormida.

Mientras la mañana se acercaba, Syaoran miraba el sol salir por el horizonte. Sabía qué el momento de enfrentar a su pasado había llegado. Pero antes de ir por Eriol y tomar la vida de Lilith, había algo que necesitaba resolver: ¿Qué debía hacer con Sakura? Ya qué por más que la entrenara jamás llegaría a ser un samurai. No era una guerrera ni tampoco una asesina, era demasiado dulce cómo para que terminara manchándose las manos con sangre.

Ya era hora de dejar libre a Sakura.


	25. Decisiones

_Capítulo 25_

_Decisiones…_

Sakura despertaba después de vivir una de las más tristes noches de su corta vida. No sólo había perdido a una amiga sino también creía que había sido engañada. Le dolía la cabeza y le ardían los ojos, seguramente por haber llorado tanto tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que aún se encontraba en el departamento de Syaoran; había pasado toda la noche dormida en el sofá. Rápidamente, y mientras su cuerpo se lo permitía, recogió su ropa para luego buscar a su profesor. Pero él ya se había marchado desde muy temprano, sólo dejando una nota:

"Estaré en el laboratorio del instituto todo el día. Necesitamos hablar, te veré después de clases.

Syaoran"

Una sensación de soledad volvió a envolverla. Las palabras "necesitamos hablar" nunca le trajeron buenas noticias, ya había vivido suficientes romances cómo para saber que eso no eran buenas noticias. Lentamente salió de departamento para ir a sus clases, a las cuales no tenía ánimos de asistir.

En esos momentos, en la mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, la pequeña Tomoyo estaba sentada sobre su cama, en su habitación, pensativa. Aún no salía de su asombro al enterarse de que la persona que había elegido para acompañarla toda la eternidad fuese también un vampiro, y lo peor ¡qué no se había dado cuenta! Se sentía sumamente humillada.

Para la joven amatista sólo había un culpable: Syaoran Li. Y tomaría revancha de él, con lo que más estimaba.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el comienzo de las clases en el instituto Seijô y ahora, como todos los días, los jóvenes alumnos se disponían a disfrutar de un receso en sus actividades. Pero una chica no tenía la mente en descansar ya que en su cabeza rondaban demasiadas preguntas y preocupaciones. Sus pasos la guiaron hasta el laboratorio de química donde se encontraba su profesor, Syaoran, trabajando.

-Pasa, Kinomoto –dijo el joven vampiro al escucharla entrar.

-¿Qué pasa, Syaoran?

-Hoy te voy a enseñar a hacer la poción.

Sakura se quedó en silencio.

-Una vez que la aprendas serás libre –continuó-, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la tibia mejilla de la chica. Ya presentía lo que más temía.

-Ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir bebiendo la sangre de animales –explicó Li, sin ver a su alumna-. Ya no me necesitas.

-No…

Sorpresivamente la triste muchacha abrazó fuertemente a su maestro. No podía seguir soportando tanto sufrimiento: él de no estar con la persona que más quería.

-¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el vampiro sorprendido.

-No… no quiero que me dejes –murmuró Sakura ya sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

-Kinomoto, sabías perfectamente que algún día nos deberías separar.

-Pero yo no me esperaba enamorarme de mi maestro.

Aquellas palabras impactaron fuertemente en la mente de Syaoran: Sakura le estaba confesando sus sentimientos. Giró su cabeza para poder verla y, por un instante, apareció el rostro de su fallecida esposa, Ying Fa. Entonces él notó el extraordinario parecido entre su mujer y Sakura.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Li aún sorprendido.

-Sí… la persona más importante para mí, eres tú –murmuró la chica entre llantos.

-Sakura, yo aún amo a mi esposa.

-Lo sé pero… no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti.

Lentamente la chica de ojos verdes se separó de su protector bajando su mirada. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada por aquel acto tan inesperado. Su profesor la miraba fijamente, su rostro tenía una expresión muy seria, demasiado, se diría, no podía saber ella si Syaoran estaba molesto con ella o no.

-Perdóname, yo no debí… -murmuró Sakura en un suspiro, mostrándose muy avergonzada.

-Esta noche iré por Eriol –relató el joven-, y después de casi doscientos años podré tomar la vida de quien asesinó a Ying Fa.

-Pero si tú vas, puedes morir –exclamó la chica asustada.

-Eso es algo que ya asumí.

La campana resonó fuertemente, marcando el final de receso. Los alumnos retornaron a sus respectivas clases.

-Después de clases te enseñaré a preparar la poción –dijo el maestro antes de salir del salón.

Y así, Syaoran salió del laboratorio dejando a una Sakura con el corazón destrozado. Le confesó sus sentimientos a la persona que más quería y había sido rechazada por él. Quería llorar, gritar y arrancar su corazón para estrellarlo contra la pared para dejar de sentir ese dolor en su alma. Pero eso no era posible, lo amaba demasiado.

En otro lado de la ciudad existía otra muchacha con el alma destrozada: Tomoyo camina dentro de la mansión, la cual estaba completamente protegida de la nefasta luz del sol. Se adentró en lo más profundo de su hogar con la única idea de terminar con la vida de quien le enseñó a Syaoran a combatir. Lentamente, entró en el calabozo donde se encontraba Eriol encadenado.

-No esperaba tu presencia –murmuró Eriol irónicamente-. ¿A qué se debe este honor?

-Tu discípulo me ha quitado lo único que realmente he deseado… -murmuró la joven con ira mientras desplegaba sus garras, tan filosas como unas espadas-. Ahora yo le quitaré lo que él más estima…

-Entonces, vienes a matarme.

-Prepárate.

La enfurecida Tomoyo se lanzó en un feroz ataque en contra del maestro de Syaoran. Pero en el instante en el que parecía que las garras de la vampiresa lograban su objetivo, los ojos rojos de Eriol se enfocaron en la muchacha, obligándola a detenerse a centímetros de su blanco. La amatista dio un salto hacia atrás y trató de comprender lo que le había pasado.

-Tú no eres cómo los demás ¿Qué haces sirviendo a Lilith?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la chica aún confundida.

-Tú tienes un aura especial pequeña, eres demasiado humana para ser una simple sirvienta –explicó Eriol calmadamente-. Tú puedes ser más si lo deseas.

-Yo… yo sólo quiero servir a mi ama… -contestó Tomoyo dudosamente.

-Si es así ¿Por qué dices que Syaoran te quitó lo único que deseabas?

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio, y, sin darse cuenta había guardado sus garras. El maestro vampiro, entonces, la miró, como si pudiese verle el alma.

-Ya lo entiendo, te has encariñado con la joven alumna de Syaoran

La muchacha de ojos azules lo observó con asombro; eran tan evidentes sus sentimientos por la chica Kinomoto.

-Pero… ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Syaoran me contó sobre su pequeña alumna –relató Eriol sonriéndole-, ella es especial, tal como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Sí, la humanidad de Sakura es muy fuerte –contestaba-, como la tuya.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio, intentaba pensar en aquellas palabras que la confundían.

-Pero… ¿cómo puede ser eso? –preguntó la chica de ojos azules muy perturbada-. ¿Cómo es posible que Sakura aun siendo vampiro, sea tan humana?

-Porqué Sakura eligió ser vampiro desde el fondo de su corazón.

Eriol explicó que en muy raras ocasiones, si un humano elige ser convertido en vampiro por amor, conservará su humanidad intacta.

La joven amatista recordó, en ese instante, el momento cuando ella se había convertido en vampiro: cuando aun era una dulce doncella adorada por su familia y que, deslumbrada y seducida por la siniestra Lilith, decidió tomar la vida inmortal. Ella también había elegido ser una hija de la noche por su propia voluntad. Ella, a igual que Sakura, lo había hecho por amor.

-Si quieres –dijo Eriol-, puedo enseñarte a tener una vida más humana.

Lentamente, la vampiresa se alejó de Eriol hasta desaparecer entre las sombras del calabozo. Las palabras del maestro de Syaoran resonaron dentro de su cabeza durante todo el día. ¿Era posible tener una vida humana siendo vampiro? Antes jamás lo hubiese imaginado, pero eso fue antes de conocer a Sakura.


	26. Lo unico que importa

_Capítulo 26_

_Lo único que importa…_

Syaoran se encontraba meditando en su departamento; se preparaba para el encuentro que tantos años había esperado, pero se sentía preocupado por su pequeña discípula. Después de su conversación en el laboratorio del instituto, no la había vuelto a ver. Él sabía que Sakura había quedado conmocionada por la noticia que ya no sería más su alumna, pero jamás se imaginó que la chica de ojos verdes se había enamorado. Pero por más que quisiera, no había lugar para el amor.

Pero, si no tenía tiempo para el amor ¿Por qué aceptó ser su maestro? Y algo más importante ¿Por qué convirtió a Sakura en vampiro si era lo que más odiaba? Eso no lograba entenderlo.

Tampoco entendía el porqué cada vez que veía a su alumna a los ojos, la imagen de su fallecida esposa aparecía delante de él. No podía negar el increíble parecido entre Ying Fa y Sakura, pero siempre lo negaba diciéndose a sí mismo que todo era una coincidencia, olvidándose que Eriol, su maestro, siempre le decía que "no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable".

El joven suspiró para volver con su meditación; debía estar lo más preparado posible si deseaba acabar con la asesina de su esposa.

Mientras, en otro lado de la ciudad, la pequeña Sakura lloraba dentro de su cuarto. Llegó temprano, saliendo del instituto casi corriendo y con el corazón roto. Lloraba por Syaoran, por su rechazo, porque a partir de ese día jamás volvería a verlo.

-Hija… -preguntó su mamá tocando a la puerta-, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Déjame sola! –gritó Sakura, aún llorando-. ¡Vete mamá!

-Hija, por favor, me preocupa que estés así. Déjame ayudarte.

-¡No, mamá! ¡Déjame sola!

La madre de la muchacha se alejó lentamente de la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Lo hacía muy preocupada ya que era la primera vez que Sakura se mostraba tan triste y desconsolada. Mientras la joven Kinomoto continuaba llorando por su profesor y abrazando una almohada, se quedó dormida.

La noche se acercaba rápidamente, y Syaoran se encontraba sobre la azotea de aquel edificio donde se ubicaba su departamento. Observaba el atardecer por primera vez en su vida, y realmente lo disfrutaba. Quizás porqué nunca le dio importancia hasta ese día el cual, quizás, sería el último de su vida inmortal.

En sus manos sostenía dos pequeños envases, los cuales contenían aquella poción roja que le permitía sobrevivir a la luz del sol. Había trabajado en ellas para que pudieran ser bebidas y sólo existían tres dosis: una sería para él, la cual bebió mientras el sol desaparecía dejando su lugar a la luna; Otra estaba destinada para su maestro, ya que seguramente Eriol no había tomado su dosis por estar tanto tiempo encerrado. Pero existía una tercera dosis, la que se encontraba en el dojo de su departamento. Esa dosis estaba destinada para su, ahora, ex alumna: Sakura. Al lado del frasco había dejado una nota, detallando sus razones para dejarla libre y disculpándose por haberle dado falsas esperanzas.

La noche ya llegaba a la ciudad de Tomoeda, y sentía que, para el ángel nocturno sentía que la hora de la verdad había llegado. Cubierto con su capa negra y su espada en sus manos, dio un salto que parecía llegar hasta el cielo e inició su camino hasta su principal objetivo: la malvada Lilith.

El sonido de dos espadas chocando en el aire como el rugido del trueno durante una fuerte tormenta. Dos figuras batiéndose a duelo ante la mirada siniestra de una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros, la cual disfrutaba de tan feroz encuentro. De pronto un gran estruendo, una espada, partida en dos, que voló por los aires. Un joven de cabellos castaños yacía en el suelo. Su rival, sonriendo triunfante, separa la cabeza del guerrero caído con un rápido movimiento de su espada, convirtiéndose en cenizas antes que tocara el suelo.

Sakura despertó violentamente de sus sueños. Aquella pesadilla la sintió demasiado real; estaba segura que aquel joven caído en batalla no era otro más que Syaoran. Era una visión y si no hacía algo, esa terrible pesadilla se haría realidad.

Rápidamente, la angustiada chica bajó de un salto las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pero una fuerte voz masculina la detuvo en seco.

-¡Sakura! ¿Adónde crees que vas a esta hora? –gritó su hermano Touya fuertemente.

La muchacha de ojos verdes le daba la espalda, su mano sostenía el picaporte de la puerta. Su hermano se acercó a ella con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Sakura, respóndeme –exclamó el joven-. ¿Adónde crees que vas a estas horas?

-Tengo… algo urgente que hacer –respondió la chica sin mirarlo.

-De aquí no te vas hasta que me des una buena explicación –reclamó Touya.

-No puedo decírtelo, no lo entenderías.

-Sakura, en los últimos meses te has estado comportando muy extraña –dijo su hermano preocupado-, ¿en qué lío te has metido?

-No puedo decírtelo –murmuró Sakura, con un tono triste.

-¡No, Sakura! –exclamó el muchacho a su hermana, sujetándole el hombro a ella-. ¡De aquí no te vas hasta que me des una explicación!

-Suéltame…

-¡Sakura, responde!

-¡Suéltame! –gritó la chica, volteando su rostro para verlo fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

Touya rápidamente soltó el hombro de su hermana debido a la impresión de ver esos ojos que no eran de su hermana, ojos que permanecieron allí sólo un segundo. Entonces comprendió que Sakura estaba decidida y nada haría cambiar su decisión. Dejó que abriera la puerta y, a dos pasos afuera de su hogar, su hermanita le dijo unas palabras salidas del corazón.

-Touya, la persona que más quiero está en dificultades y debo estar a su lado –relató la chica-. No te preocupes, no me voy a fugar de casa, pero ya no soy tu pequeña hermanita, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Sakura…

-Te quiero, hermano –dijo la muchacha antes de correr por la calle.

Touya intentó seguirla, pero su hermana ya había desaparecido en las sombras de la noche. Entonces, un solitario pensamiento se cruzó en la mente del joven: "cuídate, Sakura"


	27. Duelo

_Capítulo 27_

_Duelo…_

Una joven saltaba velozmente edificio tras edificio con la gracia de una gacela, dirigiéndose hacia el hogar de su maestro. Esa chica había soñado con la muerte de la persona que más quería y deseaba con toda el alma evitar tal mortal destino. Pronto arribó a la terraza de su amado, la cual se encontraba sin seguro. Entró sigilosamente, pero no encontró a nadie. Desilusionada, caminó hacia el lugar donde solía entrenar con él, y en el altar donde reposaba la espada que una vez forjó Syaoran junto con su maestro, encontró el frasco con la poción y una nota destinada a ella que decía:

"Siento no poder estar presente para decirte estas palabras, pero presiento que no estaré en este mundo para ver un nuevo amanecer. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, ya que me diste la oportunidad de ser tu maestro y enseñarte, aunque sea por poco tiempo, como lo hizo Eriol conmigo.

En esta carta está la manera para hacer la poción, la cual mejoré y ahora podrás beberla. No dejes que esto caiga en malas manos. Es tu responsabilidad ahora y algún día también encontrarás a alguien merecedor de pasarle este conocimiento, tendrás mucho tiempo para encontrarlo, te lo aseguro.

Siento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos como tú esperabas, pero yo debo terminar aquello que empecé hace más de 180 años atrás. Pero te aseguro que en otras circunstancias hubiera estado feliz en corresponder aquellos hermosos sentimientos.

Gracias por todo Sakura, y nos veremos en otra vida.

Syaoran Li."

Una lágrima rodó por la dulce mejilla de la flor de cerezo, pero se contuvo en llorar; sabía que ahora no tenía tiempo para dejarse arrastrar por la tristeza. Quemó la carta y bebió el contenido del frasco, para después sujetar la espada que estaba en el pedestal; si su sueño era una premonición, Syaoran necesitaría esa arma cuando su espada fuera destrozada.

Subió a la azotea vestida como su maestro, de negro y cubierta por una gran capa negra, miró hacia el horizonte. De pronto, un fuerte sentimiento la envolvió, como si una fuerza la atrajera hacia ese lugar ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad y que estaba rodeado de oscuridad. No entendía el por qué, pero sabía que si iba hacía ese sitio, encontraría a Syaoran. Así que, espada en mano, emprendió el camino al encuentro de su amado maestro.

Poco tiempo después, en aquella mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, el joven vampiro por fin había llegado. Notó que en la entrada se encontraban dos engendros apostados como guardias. Ambos lo miraron con repulsión, pero le permitieron la entrada, y a los pocos pasos dados dentro del lugar, Tomoyo, quién estaba vestida como una hermosa sirvienta, lo estaba esperando.

-Mis saludos, Syaoran, mi ama lo está esperando –dijo la amatista muy cortésmente.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende tu ama, Daidouji? –preguntó Syaoran seriamente.

-Sólo desea compartir una cena con usted…

-¿Y tú? –Syaoran volvió a preguntar-, ¿qué pretendías con Sakura?

La muchacha de cabellos negros se detuvo de golpe, debido al comentario de Li. Él también se detuvo al mismo tiempo, para ver cómo la chica sin mirarlo le daba su respuesta.

-Amistad… -murmuró ella-, sólo quería su amistad.

Entonces, la joven amatista prosiguió indicándole el camino. Mientras lo hacía, Syaoran no pudo evitar pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, su alumna tuviera razón. Aún así, el lazo que la unía a Lilith era demasiado fuerte como para romperse tan fácilmente.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que ambos se encontraran enfrente de una gran puerta. Tomoyo la abrió y entró acercándose a su ama, la cual se encontraba sentada sobre un amplio sofá y bebiendo una copa llena de un líquido rojizo. Syaoran pudo oler que aquello que contenía la copa era sangre fresca.

-Mi señora, su invitado ya está aquí.

-Gracias, mi dulce niña –dijo Lilith mientras sonreía malévolamente-, puedes retirarte.

Una vez que la chica amatista se retiró, su malvada ama se levantó y delicadamente le ofreció una copa de sangre.

-Querido, bebe un poco.

-No, gracias –respondió Syaoran rechazando la invitación-, yo no bebo sangre humana.

-Mi pequeño lobo, pasaron 180 años y aún tienes esa absurda idea en la cabeza –comentó la vampiresa irónicamente.

-Termina con esa farsa y libera a Eriol de una vez –exigió el joven seriamente.

-Niño, no cambias –Lilith continuó con su humor irónico-, siempre queriendo llevarte el mundo por delante –dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá-. Está bien, si quieres volver a ver a tu maestro, podemos negociar el precio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A ti…

Tomoyo mientras tanto se encontraba sentada en su habitación. Se encontraba pensativa, a la espera del llamado de su ama por si la necesitaba, pero sabía perfectamente que mientras ella estuviera con Syaoran, jamás necesitaría nada más. Entendió que para Lilith ella era solamente una sirviente más.

Entonces, lo sintió; esa presencia que le era tan familiar, la de aquella chica que era un vampiro pero no se sentía como tal: estaba segura de que era Sakura la que se acercaba, lo hacía a gran velocidad y no tardaría mucho en arribar, pero ¿Por qué no llegó junto con su maestro? ¿Acaso sería parte de un plan ideado por Syaoran? Debía averiguarlo.

Mientras, en ese instante, en la habitación pricipal de la vampiresa, Syaoran y Lilith discutían sobre el pago que éste tendría que hacerle para que el maestro Eriol se viera en libertad.

-Explícate bien –exigió Syaoran.

-Te quiero a ti, mi pequeño lobo –explicaba Lilith, muy soberbiamente-, si te quedas conmigo para toda la eternidad, liberaré a tu maestro.

-Sabes que jamás aceptaré eso –dijo el joven vampiro-, prefiero morir antes que pasar un solo día contigo.

-¡Eso se puede arreglar! –dijo una voz extraña.

Syaoran notó la presencia de un vampiro muy conocido de él, y sin perder de vista a la malvada vampiresa, fijó su mirada en el demonio que entró a la habitación: se trataba del antiguo alumno de Eriol, Sen Long. Ese engendro renegado estaba vestido como un antiguo ronin1, y su rostro sostenía una malévola sonrisa.

-¡Éste novato no tiene la madera para estar a su lado, señora! –interrumpía el vampiro renegado-. ¡Puedo vencerlo con una mano atada a la espalda!

-Te pido disculpas por la mala educación de mi nuevo sirviente –se excusó Lilith-, mi pequeño dragón tiene muchas energías y aún no se controla.

-¡Por favor, déjeme retarlo a un combate y le demostraré que yo soy mejor que él!

-¡Es buena idea! ¡Quien quede en pie merecerá estar a mi lado para toda la eternidad!

-¡Me parece excelente! –exclamó Sen Long mientras desenvainaba su espada-. ¡En guardia!

De pronto, Syaoran se quedó envuelto en un combate por la vida de Eriol y su libertad. Mientras tanto, Sakura corría contra reloj para evitar una desgracia en un combate donde su maestro caería derrotado.

1 Ronin: voz japonesa que hace referencia al samurai sin maestro que perdía su lugar en el sistema jerárquico de la sociedad feudal japonesa. Un samurai podía convertirse en ronin por varios motivos: la muerte de su señor, sus propias transgresiones o por ser derrotado en combate.


	28. Quebrar al destino

_Capítulo 28_

_Quebrar al destino…_

Una espada desenvainada brillaba dentro del salón de la mansión. Un arrogante vampiro esperaba impaciente a que su rival, aquel ser llamado "ángel nocturno" mientras tanto que Syaoran alternaba la mirada entre su rival y la causante de sus pesadillas.

-Deseo con ansias saber quién será el que salga vencedor –murmuró la vampiresa soberbiamente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Pelea! –gritó Sen Long, provocando al joven vampiro.

-No.

-¿Qué… qué dijiste? –preguntó el arrogante engendro, confundido.

-No pelearé para divertirlos –respondió Li-, vengo a llevarme a Eriol y si se me atraviesan, se arrepentirán.

En ese momento, Syaoran les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta del salón. Sen estaba inundado con una ira asesina, ya que deseaba fervientemente medirse con aquel que creía le había quitado su lugar cuando aun era alumno de Eriol. Entonces, repentinamente, saltó sobre el maestro de Sakura, en un violento ataque. Pero Li se dio cuenta de la jugada y rápidamente desenvainó su katana para bloquear tan feroz golpe. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Lilith que no dejaba de disfrutar tan bello espectáculo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura ya había llegado al lugar. Ella estaba segura de que Syaoran se encontraba adentro, pero también sabía que si la atrapaban no lograría encontrarse con él. Podía percibir varias presencias de vampiros a su alrededor, así que con mucho cuidado entro por una de las ventanas de la mansión.

Ya dentro de la misma, recorrió los pasillos de la casona, viendo a más engendros dando vueltas por el lugar. De pronto, percibió una presencia desconocida y una mano la sujetó firmemente del hombro.

-¿Sakura? –dijo una voz dulce.

-¡AAAHHH!

En ese momento, y en medio de la batalla, el joven Li percibió la presencia de su pupila. "¿Sakura, aquí?" pensó en un instante antes de volver al combate. Las hojas de sus espadas no dejaban de tocarse, demostrando la fuerza de ambos contendientes.

-¡Veo que no eres tan malo como yo pensaba! –dijo Sen arrogantemente-, ¡aún así no eres mejor que yo!

El orgulloso vampiro se separó de Syaoran de un salto, sólo para volver a atacarlo ferozmente, pero este último lo esquivó fácilmente. Estos intentos movimientos, aunque espectaculares, no entusiasmaban a la siniestra vampiresa que los observaba. Lilith se percató que Li solamente que defendía, eso la enfadaba.

Sakura volteó muy asustada hacia atrás suyo y al encontrarse con la figura de Tomoyo, se tranquilizó.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡me asustaste! –exclamó la flor mientras se tomaba el pecho.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sintieras mi presencia? –preguntó la vampiresa confundida.

-Perdóname, pero soy nueva en esto –respondió Sakura avergonzada.

Aquella respuesta que con tanta inocencia dio la chica de ojos verdes provocó que la joven amatista se riese con simpatía. Era la primera vez que reía de esa manera, no había duda que era algo que sólo Sakura lograba hacer.

-Hoe… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada –contestó la joven amatista-. Dime qué haces aquí.

-Syaoran vino a pelear con Lilith aquí.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió Tomoyo-, en este momento está con ella.

-Es que… Syaoran morirá si pelea con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo… yo lo soñé –relató Sakura-, y por eso vine, para impedirlo.

-¿Tuviste una premonición?

-Y si tratas de impedírmelo, ¡yo pelearé contigo! –dijo la flor de cerezo seriamente.

La doncella amatista miró fijamente a Sakura y dio un paso al costado, dejándole el camino libre para encontrarse con Syaoran.

-Si quieres ir con tu maestro, no te lo impediré –contestó la vampiro-, pero déjame advertirte que tú jamás podrás vencer a mi ama.

-Pero debo hacerlo sino Syaoran…

-Necesitarás ayuda, sígueme.

Y tomándola de la mano, Tomoyo llevó a Sakura lejos de la batalla, más exactamente a las profundidades de la mansión. Se dirigían donde se encontraba prisionero el maestro de Syaoran: Eriol Hiiragizawa.


	29. Aquella alma

_Capítulo 29_

_Aquella alma que viajó más allá del tiempo…_

En una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda, varios sucesos ocurrían dentro de aquel lugar. En un amplio salón, dos vampiros se enfrentaban a un duelo a muerte sólo para satisfacer los oscuros caprichos de una mujer con el alma tan negra como la noche. Mientras que, en otro lado de la amplia casona, dos hermosas jóvenes corrían en busca de la única persona que podía ayudarles.

Pero en lo más profundo de la mansión, aquel ser poderoso había seguido todos los sucesos que en ese momento ocurrían sólo a través de las presencias que percibía. Supo que ya había llegado la hora de intervenir y con un fuerte movimientos de sus brazos, Eriol se liberó de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

Ignorantes a los acontecimientos, Sakura seguía a Tomoyo por las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Mientras ambas continuaban su camino, la chica de ojos verdes percibió una presencia poderosa, tanto como la de Syaoran, pero también sintió que era de confiar.

-¡Alto allí! –gritó un vampiro que estaba de guardia.

-¡Soy yo, Tomoyo Daidouji! –respondió la amatista con firmeza-. ¡Vengo a llevarme al prisionero!

-Señorita, tengo órdenes de no dejar salir al prisionero

-¿Acaso vas a desobedecer a nuestra ama? –exclamaba la muchacha de ojos azules mientras se acercaba al guardián, pero a dos pasos de él, esté desplegó sus filosas garras-, ¿Qué pretendes…?

-Nuestra ama me ordenó que no dejara pasar a nadie... –dijo mientras tomaba una postura de pelea-, y eso la incluye señorita.

-¡Maldición!

Sakura vio como los ojos de su amiga tomaban un color rojo intenso, muestra de que pensaba tomar su verdadera forma vampiresca, ya que aquel vampiro estaba decidido a cumplir con su misión, pero antes que ellas pudieran hacer algo, una sombra cruzó por el lugar, tan veloz como el rayo, y golpeó al guardia tan rápido que ni Tomoyo, ni Sakura, pudieron ver que ocurrió. Sólo consiguieron contemplar al engendro convertirse en cenizas al tocar el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sakura muy confundida.

-No te preocupes, es un amigo –contestó Tomoyo mientras sonreía.

De entre las sombras emergió la figura de Eriol, la cual se acercó lentamente a las chicas con su habitual sonrisa. Sakura en ese momento supo que la presencia poderosa pertenecía al maestro de Syaoran.

-Y pensar que venía a rescatarte –dijo la joven Daidouji irónicamente.

-Me parece divertido que creyeras que unas simples cadenas podían detenerme.

-Sakura, él nos puede ayudar –explicaba Tomoyo-. Él es Eriol Hiiragizawa.

-¿Eriol? ¿El maestro de Syaoran? –exclamó la chica de ojos verdes sorprendida.

-Por fin nos conocemos, Sakura –dijo el maestro inmortal -, Syaoran me ha hablado mucho de ti. Pero no tenemos tiempo para conversar ahora –explicó-, ahora mismo Syaoran está combatiendo con alguien tan hábil como él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó la flor de cerezo.

-Puedo sentir como sus presencias se confrontan.

-¡Debemos detener esa pelea o Syaoran morirá…! –gritó Sakura.

-No te preocupes niña, Syaoran es muy hábil como para morir tan fácilmente.

-No es eso –interrumpió Tomoyo-, es que Sakura tuvo una premonición. Vio en un sueño cómo Syaoran moría a manos de Sen.

-¿Tuviste una premonición? –murmuró Eriol muy asombrado-, muy pocos vampiros tienen esa habilidad.

-Vi cómo la espada de Syaoran se rompía -explicó la chica castaña mientras sostenía fuertemente la espada que había traído.

-Entonces hay que darse prisa, pequeña –dijo el maestro vampiro a Sakura-, para que Syaoran reciba esa espada.

La flor de cerezo le sonrió a Eriol, la sonrisa del vampiro mayor había logrado darle la confianza que necesitaba. Y sin perder más tiempo, se pusieron en marcha hacia donde se encontraba Syaoran.

Mientras tanto el duelo proseguía sin ningún cambio, Li continuaba defendiéndose con bravura; algo que ya estaba alterando los nervios de Lilith. También estaba logrando que Sen Long se enfureciera cada vez más.

-¡Eres un cobarde, Li! –gritaba Sen furiosamente mientras continuaba con su ataque-, ¡¿qué esperas para atacar?!

-¡Detente allí, Sen!

En ese instante ambos de detuvieron, el grito de Lilith confundió tanto a Syaoran como a Sen Long. Entonces, de en los labios color rubí de la vampiresa se dibujó una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Por qué me detiene, mi señora? –gritaba furiosamente el guerrero-. ¡Yo puedo derrotarlo!

-Calma, mi pequeño dragón –explicaba la vampiro caminando con aires de grandeza hacia los combatientes-, ya comprendí todo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundido el joven Li.

-Lo que ocurre es que mi pequeño lobo no vino solo –explicaba la vampiresa mayor-.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? –dijo Syaoran mientras no le sacaba la vista a la demonio.

-Acabo de percibir la presencia de tu maestro viniendo hasta aquí –relataba Lilith-, pero hay alguien más, muy especial: es un humano.

-¿Un humano? –exclamó Sen sorprendido.

Con las palabras de su enemiga, Syaoran confirmaba que era Sakura la que había encontrado a Eriol y que ahora ambos se dirigían hasta donde él se encontraba. También percibió que Tomoyo los acompañaba. Eso quería decir que aquellas palabras que la amatista le dijo antes eran verdaderas.

-Sólo estabas ganando tiempo para que tu mascota liberara a tu maestro –dijo Lilith-. ¿No sabía que tuvieras un humano de mascota, mi pequeño lobo?

-No sé de que me estás hablando.

-No seas así, mi amor, tu mascota es muy hábil para haber capturado a mi princesa amatista –decía la vampiresa mientras volvía a sentarse en su sillón-, pero tengo muchos guardias apostados dentro de la mansión. ¡Morirán antes que lleguen a la puerta!

-¡No lo permitiré! –gritó Syaoran furiosamente.

-Olvídalo, mi amor –agregó la vampiro-, tienes una batalla que terminar.

-Entonces, ¡continuemos con nuestro duelo! –exclamó Sen volviendo a tomar la postura de batalla.

Syaoran también decidió tomar la guardia, pero ahora estaba decidido a terminar esta batalla lo antes posible; las vidas de Sakura y de su maestro estaban en peligro.

Mientas tanto, en otro lugar de la mansión, los tres vampiros corrían hacia el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla. La joven flor de cerezo llevaba entre sus manos la espada que su maestro necesitaría, si es que su sueño se cumpliese. Sin embargo, antes que pudieran llegar a su destino, varios engendros que custodiaban la entrada aparecieron.

-¡Alto! –gritó uno de los guardias.

Sakura y sus acompañantes detuvieron su marcha bruscamente, y en unos cuantos segundos se vieron completamente rodeados.

-Parece que esto no será fácil ¿no lo cree así, señorita Daidouji? –dijo Eriol sin perder su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo dije que sería fácil? –contestó la chica de cabellos negros irónicamente.

-¡La señorita Daidouji nos traicionó! ¡Acabemos con la traidora! –exclamó otro de los guardias furiosamente antes de lanzarse en un ataque feroz.

-¡Protege a Sakura! –gritó el maestro de Syaoran inmediatamente después de acabar con el primer vampiro que lo atacó.

Tomoyo, desplegando sus garras, se colocó en frente de su asustada amiga y comienzó a pelear con quienes antes eran sus aliados.

-¡Sakura, corre! –gritó Tomoyo mientras peleaba-. ¡Ve con Syaoran!

Sakura se había quedado inmóvil viendo como su amiga luchaba valientemente en contra de los demás vampiros que los atacaban.

-¿Qué esperas? –volvió a gritar la muchacha-, ¡ve con Syaoran!

Sólo entonces, la chica de ojos verdes corrió entre quienes peleaban, para llegar finalmente hasta la puerta del salón. Juntado todo su coraje, Sakura entró a la habitación para encontrar a su maestro teniendo un duelo a muerte.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Li al verla.

Lamentablemente esa distracción le dio una pequeña ventaja a su rival, quien rápidamente la aprovechó para golpear fuertemente en el estomago a Syaoran con una patada. Aquel golpe consiguió arrojar al ángel nocturno al piso, y mientras trataba de recuperarse, este recibió un certero golpe de la espada de su oponente logrando romper la katana del maestro de Sakura.

-Se acabó, ángel nocturno –murmuraba Sen Long victorioso.

El malvado vampiro se acercó a su rival caído y le apuntó con su espada, en clara señal de haberse llevado la victoria en ese combate. Sakura vio como Sen elevó su arma por encima de él, justo como lo vio en sus sueños.

-¡Yo soy el mejor! –exclamó el demonio reclamando su premio: la cabeza de Syaoran.

-¡SYAORAN!

La voz de la dulce chica se escuchó fuertemente en toda la habitación. Todos la miraron asombrados, en especial Lilith que fue la que más asombro se llevó. En ese momento de distracción, Sakura aprovechó para lanzarle la espada que llevaba en sus manos. Ágilmente, Syaoran logró tomarla en sus manos y, con un rápido movimiento, logró atravesarle el corazón de Sen.

El malvado vampiro lo observó con ira hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas. El joven Li suspiró aliviado, antes de mirar a su alumna y regalarle una dulce sonrisa como agradecimiento, pero antes que Sakura pudiera dar un paso para acercarse a él, es estrellada contra la pared por Lilith, quien furiosamente la sujetó del cuello.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Syaoran desesperadamente.

La flor de cerezo se encontraba semiinconsciente gracias a ese violento impacto que destrozó la superficie de la pared mientras la diabólica vampiresa la miraba con odio.

-¡Tú! –gritó Lilith con una furia jamás vista-. ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a volver a la vida?! ¡Debiste quedarte en el infierno donde te dejé, Ying Fa!


	30. Vida eterna, amor eterno

_Capítulo 30_

_Vida eterna, amor eterno…_

La presencia de Sakura había logrado enfurecer a la diabólica Lilith de una manera jamás vista. El delicado cuerpo de la chica se encontraba incrustado en una pared destrozada por el impacto, y estaba tomada del cuello por aquella malvada mujer, quien estaba dispuesta a acabar con la vida de la joven Kinomoto.

-¡Tú! –gritó Lilith con una furia jamás vista-. ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a volver a la vida?! ¡Debiste quedarte en el infierno donde te dejé, Ying Fa!

Aquellas palabras dejaron paralizado al joven justiciero.

-Yo… no… soy… -intentaba hablar Sakura, pero la fuerza de su captora se lo impedía.

-A mí no me engañas, puedo reconocer tu apestoso aroma donde fuera –exclamaba Lilith mientras apretaba aún más el cuello de la chica.

-¡Suéltala! –gritó Syaoran al lanzarse contra la vampiresa en un feroz ataque.

-Detente allí, pequeño lobo –dijo la demonio soberbiamente-, a menos que quieras ver rodar la cabeza de tu difunta esposa.

-¡Ella no es Ying Fa! –aclaró el joven-, Tú la mataste, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que recuerdo haber matado a Ying Fa –relataba la mujer-. ¡Pero no puedo creer que se atreviera a resucitar en ese mundo!

-¡Explícate!

-¡Está chiquilla es la reencarnación de Ying Fa!

Syaoran no podía dar crédito a aquellas palabras. Sabía perfectamente que Lilith intentaría cualquier treta para confundirlo pero no esperaba sentirse tan afectado por alguno de sus intentos malévolos como ahora lo estaba. Tanto que no notó cuando la malvada vampiresa desplegó sus garras y miró fijamente a quien aún sujetaba con su mano.

-Sin embargo, esto lo puedo remediar…

-¡No! –gritó una dulce voz.

En ese instante Tomoyo se lanzó contra su maestra, tomándola de su brazo libre. La excéntrica demonio se enfureció aún más al ver como su protegida la traicionaba.

-¡Por favor! –gritó la joven Daidouji casi con desesperación-, ¡Déjala ir, no la lastime!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –exclamó la vampiro furiosamente al ver los infructuosos esfuerzos de su doncella.

Pero sólo le bastó un movimiento de su brazo para que Lilith se librara de ella, arrojándola varios metros en el aire y cayendo pesadamente. Ahora la observaba con desprecio ya que la consideraba un estorbo, en eso se había convertido Tomoyo para ella: un estorbo. Y todo esto pasó sin que lilith soltara en ningún momento el cuello de Sakura.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a defender a esta chiquilla?! –preguntó la vampiresa exaltada-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme así?!

-Yo… no… soy… ninguna… chiquilla… -murmuró Sakura con dificultad.

Tomándola por sorpresa, la flor de cerezo rasgó con un rápido movimiento el brazo de su captora, la cual la soltó debido al inmenso dolor que le provocó. La demonio se tomó el brazo, cubriendo la herida sangrante y notó con asombro que la joven mostraba la apariencia de un vampiro.

-No… ¡no puede ser! –exclamó la vampiresa. Ahora era ella la confundida.

-Sí, si puede ser –dijo una fuerte voz viniendo del pasillo.

Eriol entró a la habitación, sus ropas se mostraban gastadas debido al enfrentamiento que tuvo contra los seguidores de Lilith. En esos momentos Tomoyo caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Sakura, quien aún no lograba recuperarse del castigo que había recibido.

-Esa chica es muy especial, Lilith –afirmó Eriol.

-¿Quieres decir que ella es…?

-Sakura es mitad vampiro ya que ella conserva su humanidad.

Todos quedaron en silencio tras escuchar las palabras del vampiro mayor: la pequeña flor de cerezo resultó ser más especial de lo que se pensaba. Comúnmente; cuando un humano es convertido en vampiro, es en contra de su voluntad, perdiendo todo rastro de su humanidad. Pero existen casos extremadamente raros donde si la persona decide convertirse en inmortal por voluntad propia y acompañado por un fuerte sentimiento hacia el vampiro que lo convertirá, puede que conserve su humanidad intacta.

Y mientras los presentes trataban de sobreponerse, Eriol se aproximó hacia su amigo, el cual ya se encontraba de pie y aún sosteniendo la espada que le había entregado Sakura momentos antes.

-¡Me alegra verte de nuevo, amigo Syaoran! –dijo el maestro cuando se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su alumno.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¡Maldición! –gritó la vampiresa furiosamente-, ¿cómo se atreven a burlarse de mí?

Entonces, con horror vieron como Lilith reveló su verdadera forma, la cual era aterradora: sus brazos largos y esqueléticos terminaban en garras tan afiladas como dos espadas, su rostro demoníaco tenía incrustado dos ojos rojos como la sangre y comillos enormes que podrían atravesar el cuello de una persona de lado a lado sin problemas.

-Creo que debemos luchar juntos –dijo Eriol mientras tomaba la espada de su antiguo alumno abatido-, ¿te molesta si intervengo en tu lucha?

-Para nada.

-Syaoran… no –murmuró Sakura mientras lograba volver a ponerse en pie, con la ayuda de Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes, no moriré.


	31. La ultima batalla

_Capítulo 31_

_La última batalla…_

La malvada vampiresa conocida como Lilith había mostrado su verdadero rostro, y estaba dispuesta a exterminar a cualquier ser que se encontrara en su camino. Y ante ella se encontraban Syaoran y su mentor Eriol, ambos dispuestos a enfrentar a tal horrible monstruo.

En otro lado de la habitación estaba Sakura aun débil debido al ataque de Lilith. Con ella se encontraba su amiga Tomoyo, quien la defendió poniéndose en contra de su ama. Esta última ayudaba a la flor de cerezo a ponerse de pie.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! –dijo la amatista a su amiga.

-Pero… no puedo dejar solo a Syaoran.

-Mi ama tomó su verdadera forma –le explicó la chica a su amiga-, a comparación de ella somos ser insignificantes. Creemé que es mejor no intervenir.

-¡Pero Syaoran morirá!

-No lo creo, ya no se cumplirá tu sueño ya que le entregaste la espada –dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba fijamente al maestro de su amiga-. Si hay alguien capaz de enfrentarla ese es tu maestro.

Syaoran estaba por fin frente a frente con la asesina de su esposa, era el momento que tanto espero. A su lado esta su maestro, Eriol, quien también lo daría todo para derrotar a tan feroz enemigo. De pronto, aquel monstruo se abalanzó contra ellos. en un instante, los dos samuráis se vieron en el aire, uno lejos del otro. Lilith los había atacado y no habían sido capaces de ver sus movimientos.

-Pero… ¿Qué diablos pasó? –gritó Syaoran sorprendió por aquel ataque.

-Creo que la subestimamos, amigo –dijo Eriol mientras le ponía de pie rápidamente.

El monstruo continúo atacando, ahora al maestro de Li quien trabajosamente lograba contener las feroces garras de aquella bestia. Aun así Syaoran no conseguía ver con claridad los movimientos de su enemiga y decidió que, aunque detestaba eso, debía tomar su forma de vampiro.

Los colmillos del joven crecieron y sus ojos ya eran de color rojo intenso. También sus garras se afilaron pero aun así no soltaba la espalda que le había traído Sakura, para él era el único lazo que lo mantenía humano. Cuando volvió a fijar la mirada hacia su maestro puso ver los movimientos de Lilith perfectamente. Ahora era el momento para atacar.

Mientras tanto, las dos amigas de dirigían hacia la salida del salón. Lo hacían de manera dificultosa ya que aun no lograban reponerse del daño sufrido. Por desgracia, la malvada vampiresa se había dado cuenta de lo que hacían.

-¡¿adonde creen que van?! –gritó el monstruo ferozmente.

Lilith las atacó con furia, pero en ese mismo instante Syaoran también se lanzó sobre ellas pero con el objetivo de protegerlas. El impacto del ataque fue enorme, ya que la malvada quedo incrustada en la pared, la cual comenzaba a desmoronarse. Pero aun así intentaba zafar de las manos de Li que trataba de contenerla.

-¡Salgan! ¡ahora! –gritó Syaoran a las chicas.

-¡Vamonos! –dijo Tomoyo mientras le tomaba la mano a su amiga, sacándola del lugar.

Trozos de mampostería caían por todos lados, y uno de ellos golpeo una de las tantas velas que estaban allí encendidas. Esta cayó sobre una cortina la cual comenzó a incendiarse con tal rapidez que en un instante todo el salón estaba envuelto en llamas.

Todos los sirvientes de Lilith vieron con horror lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mansión. Muchos decidieron huir de allí ya que el amanecer estaba próximo a llegar, y al verse rodeados por un fuego que amenazaba con convertir todo en cenizas. Pero el resto de ellos decidió permanecer al lado de su ama. Ellos corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la vampiro pero se encontraron con la protegida de ella, con Sakura dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Señorita Tomoyo, todo se quema! ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –preguntó uno de los vampiros, muy confundido.

-¡Nuestra ama ordenó que nos vayamos! –contestó la amatista, intentando disuadirlos.

-¡Mentira! ¡Nuestra ama jamás nos ordenaría tal locura! –exclamó otro engendro.

-¡Eres una traidora! –gritó otro vampiro furiosamente.

Los últimos monstruos aliados a Lilith atacaron a la joven amatista, quien apartó rápidamente a Sakura del camino y se dispuso a defenderse de sus agresores.

Mientras tanto dentro del salón envuelto en llamas, los dos valientes guerreros continuaban con el combate en contra de Lilith, penosamente soportante la increíble fuerza de la malvada vampiresa. Un fuerte golpe de ella, lanza lejos al maestro de Syaoran hacia las flamas, pero en el último momento, Li alcanza a atraparlo antes que su cuerpo fuera tocado por el fuego.

-¡Vamos mal, amigo mío! –decía Eriol mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo.

-¡Solo resiste un momento más! –respondió el joven mientras le colocaba algo en sus manos -, bebelo rápido…

Entonces, mientras Li volvía a atacar a su fuerte enemiga, Eriol vio que aquello que su pupilo le entregó era la poción que le permitía caminar bajo el sol. Hiraguizawa entendió perfectamente el plan de Syaoran. Solo esperaban resistir el tiempo suficiente.


	32. Paz

Capítulo 32

Paz…

La agitada respiración de Tomoyo indicaba el cansancio, causado por la brutal batalla que sostuvo contra los restantes sirvientes de Lilith que aun se encontraban en la mansión. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y manchadas de la sangre de sus oponentes. Mientras tanto Sakura la veía asustada, no solo por la violencia que había acabado de observar sino también se sentía preocupada por su maestro, Syaoran.

-Sakura, ¿estas bien? –preguntaba la joven amatista.

-Hoe… sí, estoy bien.

-Entonces sigamos –dijo Tomoyo mientras le tomaba la mano a su amiga.

Así las chicas retomaron su camino para salir de aquel edificio que estaba siendo destruido por las llamas. Mientras tanto, Syaoran aún intentaba continuar con la pelea en contra de la malvada vampiresa, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño lobo? –pregunta la vampiro irónicamente-, ¿es todo lo que tienes? ¿Dónde quedo aquella furia de hace unos momentos?

-¡Calla! ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!

-Termino hace tiempo, pequeño lobo ¡cuando decidiste traicionarme! –grito la demonio, al tiempo que le conectaba un fuerte golpe a Syaoran.

La fuerza de aquel impacto lanzó al joven vampiro en el aire, hasta impactar contra una de las pocas paredes que aun no había sido tocada por las llamas. Syaoran intentaba levantarse, pero era evidente que aquel ataque lo había lastimado de gran manera. Entonces Lilith golpea a su oponente con su pie, presionándolo contra el muro, inmovilizándolo.

-Te dije, mi pequeño lobo, jamás podrás vencerme.

-No quería… vencerte –murmuraba Li, con dificultad., solo quería distraerte.

-¿Qué dices? –exclamó la cruel mujer.

En ese instante, Eriol arroja con gran fuerza un mueble hacia la ventana del salón, la cual estaba cubierta. Esta se rompe completamente y deja entrar la luz del sol de la mañana. Los rayos de luz chocan contra la piel de la vampiresa, provocando rápidamente que se quemara. No tardo mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo de Lilith comenzara a incendiarse y convertirse en cenizas humeantes. ¡por fin la malvada demonio había sido destruida!

-Ying Fa, ahora descansaras en paz –murmuró Syaoran al ver los restos de su rival.

Pero no había mucho tiempo para celebrar, ya que el fuego avanzaba sin control por el resto de la mansión. Restos ardientes caían por todos lados y la amenaza de que el lugar se derrumbara estaba cada vez más cercana. Eriol intentó acercase a su discípulo pero su intento fue frustrado por escombros envueltos en llamas que cayeron entre Syaoran y él.

-¡Syaoran, estás bien! -preguntó Hiraguizawa, en un esfuerzo de alcanzar a su amigo.

-¡Vete, Eriol! –gritó Li desde el otro lado del salón-, ¡Sálvate!

-¡Syaoran! –volvió a gritar Eriol, mientras lo veía entre las llamas.

-Estaré bien, viejo amigo –afirmó el joven de ojos cafés sonriéndole-, vete y protege a Sakura por mi.

El voraz fuego rodeo rápidamente la mansión, y en pocos minutos el lugar que sirvió de refugio a Lilith y sus secuaces se derrumbó cubierto por las llamas. El maestro vampiro miró detenidamente aquel sitio y tristemente se despidió de su mejor amigo, quien al parecer no había logrado sobrevivir. Él estaba de cierto modo feliz, ya que por fin el alma de Syaoran se encontraba en paz.


	33. Eternidad

Capitulo 33

Eternidad…

Sakura recorría el departamento de su maestro, hacia una semana que no sabían nada de él. Pero aún así la chica de ojos verdes iba a esperarlo, con la esperanza de que regresara. Pero ese lugar cada día se sentía más y más frío.

La muchacha se sentaba en el amplio sofá de la sala, y recuérdala cuando Tomoyo y ella estaban escondidas en una cueva cercana. Ya que, aunque Sakura podía tolerar la luz del sol, la amatista no, así que decidieron esperar hasta que oscureciera. Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando de entre los arbustos aparecía la figura de Eriol. Al verlo, la flor de cerezo intuyo lo que había ocurrido.

Ellos buscaron entre los restos humeantes de la mansión pero no se encontró señal de Syaoran, solamente su espada calcinada. La pobre chica se abrazó a lo que parecía ser lo único que quedaba de su maestro.

Después de ese día, Sakura volvió a su hogar para intentar retomar con su vida normal, era solo eso, un intento. Ella no se tenía que preocupar por la poción, ya que Syaoran había logrado enseñarle a prepararla de una manera fácil. Él sabía que quizás no volvería de su enfrentamiento con Lilith así que preparo todo para que su alumna pudiera seguir sin él.

Aun así, Sakura no encontraba la razón de seguir su vida sin su maestro.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó su hermano, Touya, al verla tan melancólica.

La muchacha se encontraba en la sala de su casa, mirando el cielo a través de la ventana.

-Viviré, si es que preguntas.

-¿En que te metiste, Sakura? –volvió a preguntar, preocupado-. ¿Alguien te ha lastimado? Si es así, yo…

-No lo entenderías, es complicado –respondió la chica mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.

Pero antes de irse, la flor de cerezo le murmuró: Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Al otro día la muchacha se encontraba en la casa de Eriol, aquella en la aldea escondida entre las montañas. Sakura había ido a visitar a su amiga Tomoyo, y de paso hablar con el maestro de su maestro.

-¡Me alegra tener de visita, pequeña! –dijo Eriol alegremente.

-¡Ya quería saber de ti, Sakura! –expresó la joven amatista, mientras le servia una taza de té a su amiga.

-Yo también –contestó la chica-, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien… bueno apenas estoy empezando a disfrutar de esta nueva vida, sin amo ni sin que nadie escoja por mi.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Sakura, te he notado algo distante ¿quieres contármelo? –pregunto el joven de gafas.

-Yo… -murmuró después de unos minutos de silencio-, yo no se que hacer –entonces Sakura empieza a derramar lagrimas de tristeza-. Syaoran ya no esta, pero algo en mi se niega a dejarlo ir. Aun lo siento vivo y lo extraño.

-Pequeña, se que es duro pero encontraras la fuerza para seguir adelante.

-Pero duele… duele su ausencia.

-Lo se, a mi también pequeña.

Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga, en un intento de consolar a la pobre Sakura de su dolor. Aunque eso era imposible, ya que la persona que más quería ya no está. Eriol la invito a pasar la noche en su hogar, invitación que la chica acepto gustosa.

Sin embargo esa noche, mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, una fuerte presencia alerta a Sakura. Le era muy conocida, pero era imposible, quizás ella se confundía. Con gran rapidez, salió de su cuarto a través de la ventana y se subió al tejado para intentar ubicar de donde provenía aquella presencia que la inquietaba tanto.

Entonces lo supo, provenía en dirección al departamento de Syaoran. ¡Alguien intenta entrar al hogar de su maestro! Velozmente se cubrió con una capa negra y mientras caía la tarde, se puso en camino para detener a aquel intruso.

Casi amanecía cuando Sakura llegó al departamento de su maestro, y con sumo cuidado lo recorrió buscando rastros del intruso. La presencia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y provenía de dojo. La chica se acercó hacia ese lugar y pudo reconocer aquel sentimiento ¿será posible?

Al entrar al lugar de entrenamiento, Sakura puede ver una figura acostada en el suelo con su espalda apoyada contra la pared. Estaba quemada pero aun así la presencia que emanaba aquella persona le era inconfundible. La chica corrió desesperadamente a su encuentro.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó ella.

La flor de cerezo lo sostuvo entre sus manos, apenas se movía y se notaba notoriamente debilitado. Apenas Sakura logró escuchar su nombre en un susurro de los labios de su maestro, pero ¿Cómo ayudarlo? Lo único que se le pasaba por la mente es darle un poco de sangre, lo suficiente para que lo ayude a sanar sus heridas, sin embargo no sabía como hacerlo. Él jamás la perdonaría si atacaba a un inocente para ofrecerle su sangre.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

Se quitó la capa que la cubría y pocos segundos después la blusa negra que también portaba, quedando con su dorso al descubierto, igual como en aquella ocasión cuando su maestro la alimento por primera vez. Ahora ella ofrecería su sangre para la persona más importante en su vida.

-Syaoran, escúchame –le dijo mientras se cortaba la piel, cerca del hombro-, bebe mi sangre.

El vampiro logro sentir el sutil aroma de la sangre de su discípula, y casi por instinto se acerco al hombro de Sakura, el cual mordió delicadamente. La chica sintió el dolor punzante de los colmillos atravesando su piel pero ella lo soportó. Si quería que su maestro se recuperara necesitaba ser fuerte.

El dulce sabor de la sangre de Sakura comenzó a inundar los sentidos del vampiro, que poco a poco iba recuperando sus fuerzas. El muchacha extrañamente empezó a sentir que un fuerte calor la invadía desde el fondo de su ser, obligándola a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Las heridas de Syaoran iban desapareciendo pero aun así no se despegaba de su alumna, quien ahora se encontraba sobre ella que estaba recostada en el suelo del dojo. Sus colmillos aun atravesaban la piel de Sakura, quien solo de dejaba llevar, a pesar de que le estaba regalando su sangre, la chica amaba esa sensación, mezcla de dolor y placer.

-Syaoran… -suspiró la muchacha, entrecortadamente.

Aquello hizo que el vampiro reaccionara en lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de su pupila quien respiraba agitadamente. Syaoran se percató de lo hermosa que se encontraba Sakura en esa situación, tan dulce y pura como la nieve.

-Syaoran, ¿estás… bien? –preguntó Sakura mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Solo… solo pensaba en llegar a ti –contestó el joven, sin dejar de mirarla-. Gracias, Sakura.

-Syaoran, yo… -balbuceó la chica, sin poder creer las palabras de su maestro.

Y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, Syaoran une sus labios con los de su alumna en un tierno y apasionado beso que pareció durar toda una eternidad.

El día pasa dejando a la noche llegar, y en aquel lugar dos almas se unen para toda la eternidad. Mientras sus cuerpos se unían con un dulce y sensual ritmo, el joven vampiro le pregunto a su alumna en medio de un susurro:

-¿Estás segura de pasar toda la eternidad a mi lado, Sakura?

Y ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios le respondía tiernamente:

-Si…

Dos destinos unidos, una eternidad compartida… una vida dedicada a la eterna felicidad de la otra, para siempre.

Fin.


End file.
